


Softly, Tenderly

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Corbin Fisher, Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes is the right words.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After several false starts in regards to trying to work on other fandoms, I sat down and thought hard about what it was I wanted - and the answer was more of the story I started telling in Spinning And I Can't Sit Still. I'm honestly quite enamored with my own world (which I know makes me sound smug, but I can't exactly bring myself to stop) and just really, really love the dynamic that these two have. 
> 
> Naturally, I decided to make it spicy.
> 
> B)
> 
> And now that I have the time to actually sit down and write thanks to the busy season being over, I wanted to take a longer look at what makes these two work so well.

Connor’s shoulders finally, decisively drop their tension the second he pulls into the driveway.  Someone had left the porch light on for him, thank goodness - the city hasn’t gotten around to replacing three of the street lights near the house, so with the overcast sky tonight it’s more dark and gloomy than usual.  Wilmington has its lights, yes, but out here in the college neighborhood they live in, the shine of downtown doesn’t exactly reach them.

He tries not to breathe too much of himself in, keeping his backpack held away from him so it doesn’t end up smelling like fish.  He tries his hardest to be careful about not slopping the remains of seafood all over himself at work but tonight it had been unavoidable; crablegs are on special and clearing the plates away had been a messy, smelly process.  He had scrubbed himself as hard as he could to get the butter and lemon juice from his hands and arms, but he couldn’t quite escape it and he’s seriously considering stripping off right there on the porch and walking through the door in just his boxers.

The chill in the early October air tells him otherwise, so he endures it and makes his way up the steps.  The good news is that it’s Thursday, and he’s only got one class tomorrow afternoon at one, so he can sleep in and check over the homework he’d done between rounds of clearing tables.  Being an upperclassmen now has its perks, and only going to school three days a week is one of them.

And now that it’s the slow time of year, he only has work two days a week.  Doubles, yes, but he does get to keep at least some money and spend a lot more time with Travis than he did over the summer - and that is  _ always  _ a good thing.

It doesn’t hit Connor until he’s opening the door just how much he’s missed his boy today.  Travis’s school schedule is opposite his, so they almost always don’t see each other until the evening time - though it’s late enough now that it stopped being evening hours ago.  He sets his bag down by the end of the couch, the only light coming from the faint glow of the digital clock on the Blu-Ray player. He moves by feel, stepping over Kellan’s running shoes and around Travis’s baseball bag where it rests near the door of the laundry room.  He goes there first, stripping off in the dark and tossing his soiled clothes in the washer, feeling for the light and starting a load out of his basket; Connor’s not about to have his housemate’s clothing smell like fish and frying vegetable oil.

Figuring they need it just as badly as the rest of his clothes, he takes off his boxers and throws them in as well, bare-ass naked as he walks to the kitchen and bends down into the refrigerator to grab a beer and a bottle of water.  There’s a couple of burgers that Grant brought home from his restaurant, so he pops one of them in the microwave, cringing at the loud beep the buttons make and the unnecessarily noisy  _ whirr  _ it makes as he heats his food.  Choosing the beer first, he pops the top off and drinks gratefully, the cold, slightly biting taste of it making him nearly moan with contentment.

He still misses Travis, and aside from the microwave, he doesn’t hear any other sound coming from the house.  Grant won’t be home for another hour (Fat Tony’s stays open later than The Smiling Mackerel, and Grant is almost always one of the last to leave), and Kellan he knows went to sleep a good while before home was even a thought in Connor’s mind.  Perks of interning for a lawyer’s office; off by six, back at nine. Connor’s just a little jealous of him, especially since his own internship doesn’t start until next semester. He loves kinesiology, truly, but there’s a hell of a lot of theory before you get to the practice.

His burger finishes in the microwave, and rather than try and balance the plate on his lap while sitting on the edge of the bed, he goes back into the living room and sits down on the couch.

When he does, he lands on something that is quite distinctly not a cushion, and soft a, confused “who’s there?” comes from somewhere down near the far end.

“Travis?”

“That you Connor?”

Travis manages to get the lamp on and sits up, rubbing sleep from his eyes and appraising Connor with a soft, tired look.  “I thought I had gone to bed, but I guess I imagined it.”

Connor lifts up so that Travis can get his legs out from under his ass and lean into him, closing his eyes and apparently oblivious to his current state of undress.  “You were waiting up for me again, weren’t you?” Travis is dressed for bed, in a ratty old pair of cut off pajama bottoms and an even thinner t-shirt; Travis is the  _ only  _ person Connor knows that actually wears pajamas to bed - which is fine, because it means Connor is even warmer at night.

“Meant to, anyway.”  Travis yawns and kisses Connor’s bicep, perfectly content to stay wrapped around Connor’s right arm.  “But I had meant to do that in bed, not out here.”

“Think you might have the wrong place, but you’re sweet all the same.”  Connor kisses the side of Travis’s head and eats one-handed. “And I told you that you didn’t have to do that.”

All Travis does is snuggle closer and let his left hand go to Connor’s lap.  “And miss getting to see all of this? Not a chance.”

Holy hell, Travis’s fingers are  _ warm,  _ and Connor doesn’t do a damned thing to stop him as he wraps them around his soft cock.  “You were just waiting to take advantage of me in my weakened state, weren’t you?”

“Just sit back and drink your beer, alright?”

Travis slides to the floor in one fluid motion, looking up at Connor with a hungry, intense fire in his eyes that tells him yes, Travis might have been asleep but he had a fucking plan all along.

And who is Connor to interrupt that?

“You know I feel awfully spoiled when I come home to your warm mouth.”  Connor lays aside the remnants of his burger and licks his fingers clean, taking another swig of beer as Travis kisses up the inside of his leg.  “And even worse that you don’t even give me the chance to wash the fish smell off before you go down there.”

Travis looks up at him as he strokes Connor’s cock gently, getting him hard like they’ve got all the time in the world.  “Is it bad that I’ve gotten used to it?”

“Really wish you wouldn’t have to, but I don’t think I’m in a position to argue right now.”  Connor lays his right hand on top of Travis’s head while his left threads fingers with Travis’s on his belly, anchoring points so that they can keep up maximum contact.  There’s never a time that Connor  _ doesn’t  _ want to have his hands on Travis, and the more physical contact they have, the better of a job Travis does.  Give and take in equal measure.

“Mmhm.”  Travis licks the precome that’s already started to drip from Connor’s slit and closes his eyes, opening his mouth and swallowing Connor down until his nose is buried in Connor’s close-trimmed pubic hair.  Both of them moan, loudly enough that if Kellan wasn’t awake he probably is now.

Not than any of them shouldn’t be used to hearing sex noises by now, but Connor still doesn’t want to be walked in on.  

If Travis’s hands and fingers are warm, his mouth is about a million times better, and even with the late hour and both of them practically dead on their feet, Travis still gives him his all, bobbing his head up and down, keeping up the pressure just enough to make Connor dance right on the edge.  Travis got the hang of deep throating a while ago now, and so far he’s the  _ only  _ person who’s managed to do it consistently for Connor.  Up until they started dating, Connor hadn’t actually experienced it, in spite of a lot of very good efforts.

And he’ll be damned if it still doesn’t take his breath away every time, even with the tears leaking from the corners of Travis’s eyes and the loud, slurping noises he can’t help but make.

“Fuck, that’s it baby boy, get me nice and wet.”

Both of them freeze, and Connor realizes that his normally internal commentary just slipped out.

“Did you just call me…”

“I… shit, sorry, Travis, it was-”

Travis gets up out of the floor and kisses Connor -  _ hard.   _ “Say it again.”

Connor swallows, his mouth moving against Travis’s lips.  “Baby boy, Travis, you’re  _ my  _ baby boy.”

Travis shudders, and Connor can feel his cock, hard and hot through his pajama bottoms against his stomach.  “Keep talking.” He drops back to the floor and starts working Connor’s cock twice as hard, sucking and focusing the head.  Connor has to consciously kick his brain back online, overwhelmed by the sudden,  _ huge  _ shift in dynamic that just occured.

“Got the prettiest, hottest mouth on you baby boy, don’t think I told you that enough.”  Connor licks his lips, trying out the words without thinking too hard about them. “Missed you so fuckin’ bad all damn day, my sweet, hot baby boy, and I know you missed your big bro-”

Travis moans so loudly that Connor thinks he just made him cream himself, only Travis doesn’t stop, stroking and sucking Connor’s cock even harder.  Christ, Connor can’t stop now, and the term  _ big bro  _ sears itself into his mind, putting into place and giving a name to the pattern that’s been solidifying ever since they started this almost six months ago.

“I… fuck, Connor, I  _ love  _ that you’re my big bro.”  Travis looks like he’s about to combust, and the second their eyes lock Connor knows he’s done for, coming hard all over Travis’s face, his finger dug into Travis’s scalp and pulling him back in so that Travis can try to swallow - only most of it ends up on his cheeks and lips, and Travis ends up looking very deliciously  _ wrecked. _

“Get up here,” Connor growls, pulling Travis up into his lap and hauling his bottoms down.  Travis’s cock is  _ pouring  _ precome, and Connor smears as much of it as he can to lick off his fingers before he crashes their mouths together, stripping Travis’s cock and feeling every pulsing, hot vein under his fingers.

“You like it when your big bro gets you off, baby boy?  Like having my big, strong hands on your hot fuckin’ cock?”  Connor’s trying to keep the vibe up, only Travis looks too damn beautiful, too overwhelmed by what just happened to not want to hold him tight and keep him there.  “Fuck yeah you do, can feel how hard you are for me.”

Travis moans, and Connor feels the tell-tale thickening of his shaft that means he’s about to burst.  “I’m so fuckin’ close, Connor, c’mon, bro, make me bust all over you.”

Connor manages a hard, bruising kiss right as Travis comes in a torrent, coating Connor’s neck and chest with rope after rope.  He drinks up the lightheaded, almost drug-like feeling flowing through his body, not questioning too much and just accepting, letting it settle more as Travis comes down from his orgasm and finally sags against Connor’s body, panting and sweating.

“I… fucking hell, Connor, that was…”

“A long time coming?”  Connor turns Travis’s face towards him and feeds him his own spunk, gathering it up off his chest and wincing when his cock twitches from Travis’s tongue swirling around his knuckles.  It’s almost enough to make him want to go shower and give Travis even more - but now the adrenaline is starting to ebb, he knows that this is going to be more than enough for one night.

Travis smiles, cupping the back of Connor’s head as he kisses him with a laugh.  “Think we should probably talk it over a little more when we’re not uh, you know.”

“Covered in come?”

“Exactly.  And now I need a shower again.”

Connor scoops up Travis and carries him, all five feet and ten inches and 160 pounds of ropey, hard muscle towards the bathroom.

“I think we can arrange that.”

 

___

 

In spite of the intensity of the night before, Connor is still up and dressed for the gym before seven.  It’s painful to leave Travis in their warm, comfortable bed - especially since Travis looks so fucking  _ blissful  _ \- but he knows that if he doesn’t go now, he won’t go at all.  Today is cardio day, so it’s not like he’s going to be there for all that long, and in all likelihood he’ll be back before Travis is even awake.

Travis doesn’t even stir as Connor bends down to kiss him on the cheek.  He pulls his gym shoes on one handed, eating a banana and a granola bar on his way out the door.  It’s a clear morning, even if it is chilly - he’s now glad he opted for his long sleeve Underarmour.  It’s a two mile run to gym, and Connor takes it lightly so that he’s just barely puffing for breath by the time he gets there, turning over in his mind all that happened last night between himself and Travis.  It wasn’t intentional when they fell into their roles - Travis by nature is a little more on the submissive side, always eager to please and make Connor feel good. At first, Connor had felt guilty until he had figured out that’s just how his boyfriend is, and Travis in turn certainly doesn’t seem to mind taking directive.

They’ve had a lot of hot, sweaty,  _ wild  _ sex as a result of it, yes - but last night had been utterly earth-shattering, finally giving a name to the feeling.  Connor truly hadn’t intended to let  _ baby boy  _ slip out, not only because Travis is pure, one hundred percent  _ man  _  - but it had felt just a little degrading at the time, like Travis is the lesser in their relationship.

Only he isn’t, just different, and realization shines bright in Connor’s mind as he finishes up on the stairclimber, legs already starting to burn.

He pauses the music on his phone to check for messages - there’s but one, from Travis, just a single heart with  _ coffee will be ready when you get home  _ and Connor has to work hard not to smile all goofy at his screen.  He already wants to quit his workout and go home - even if Travis would kick his ass for not following through.

Anticipation makes the process even more intense, and Connor ends up going twice as hard as he normally does.  By the time he’s finished he’s sweating from every single pore, and yes, he does stop to check himself out in the mirror on his way out; his blonde hair is starting to get a little shaggy around the ears (Travis likes it, and he’s kept it long more for him than anyone else) and he needs to shave before too much longer.  He’s never been able to grow much of a beard, and in all honesty, Travis isn’t all that taken with beard burn between his legs. He’s been cutting muscle recently, so that he’s not all that much bigger now than he was at the start of summer. He’s not a huge believer in gains, really - just maintaining what he’s got. His threshold is “can I lift Travis and boxes at work comfortably” and if the answer is yes, then he’s not going to worry all that much about it.

It still doesn’t mean that he doesn’t like the looks of his pecs and biceps bulging under his Underarmour.

He takes the journey back to their house at a light jog, passing some of his friends out on their morning run as well.  James and Clay both flash him a grin as they pass - he’ll be seeing them later tonight, hopefully with beers and the new bong Sean’s been dying to share - and he nearly collides with Grant and Kellan as he rounds the corner and starts up their driveway.

“Easy, tiger, nothing’s on fire.”  Kellan steadies Connor where he had to stop suddenly, catching his breath and pulling his earbuds out.

“I wasn’t rushing, you were just moving slow.”  Connor looks them over, and notices they’re both dressed to the nines, complete with gelled hair and colorful ties.  “Where are you two going?”

“Student senate meeting - got a statewide conference in two weeks and today’s the preliminary.  Don’t suppose you want to fill in for us, do you?” Grant looks thoroughly put off by having to go, but  _ damn  _ if he doesn’t look good in navy blue and gray.

Not that Connor would say that out loud, of course.

“Nah, I’m good - thought I heard someone mention coffee, so…”  Connor gestures towards the house and shrugs out a little more tension from between his shoulders.  “This gonna be an all day thing?”

“We’ll be back in time for tonight, don’t worry.  Just don’t smoke all of it without us.” 

“Scout’s honor,” Connor promises, and lets them get in Kellan’s car, resuming whatever conversation they were having before Connor nearly ran them over.  Kellan laughs at something Grant says, making Connor all the more eager to get in the house and see his boy.

Travis is sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee and a bagel nearby, one of his textbooks laid out above his right hand and a pile of index cards growing before him.  Connor almost feels bad for disturbing him, but Travis is already looking up when he comes into the kitchen.

“How does the title ‘Coach Travis’ sound to you?”  Travis gets up and snags Connor for a lingering kiss, tasting like coffee and sugar.

“I feel like that’s how a lot of pornos start, but I could be wrong.  Why?” Connor pours himself a cup of blessedly fresh-smelling coffee and gets a couple of eggs from the refrigerator, visions of a cheese omelette taking shape in his mind.

“My old baseball coach got in touch with me a couple days ago, and he’s been thinking about retirement.  Once he heard I was going for sports medicine, well… I think he wants to me to replace him as athletic trainer.”  Travis sits back down, his left leg bouncing like it always does when he’s trying to make a decision. “Nothing is final yet, and it’s not like he can just make the decision by himself but… I just thought I’d run it by you.”

Connor nods, his chest bursting at the thought of Travis wanting a  _ future  _ together.  “Why don’t we think it over once we’re closer to graduation and all that, okay?  I mean… we kinda just… had a thing happen.”

“You mean last night?”

“Yeah, Trav, that.  And I…. I’m not sure  _ how  _ to talk about it.”  Connor puts his eggs in the pan and watches them sizzle for a moment, mulling over his words.  “But I feel like we should, y’know?”

Travis gets up and puts his arms around Connor from behind, kissing him between his shoulder blades.  “I’ll tell you this - it was some of the most intense physical pleasure I’ve experienced yet, so it’s not uh, bad.  Just… a lot.”

Connor turns the heat down on his eggs and turns so that he can look Travis in the eye.  “You know that I don’t view you any differently, or as… lesser, I guess.”

“Didn’t think you were going to, babe.  And I know you’re not my brother, but… you also kind of are.”  Travis licks his lips, steadying himself to push on. “I thought about it some more, and when the time is good for it, uh… I like being-”

“The receiver?  Submissive?”

Travis nods like he’s afraid of what might come out of his mouth next.  “Exactly - but I don’t want it to be  _ all  _ that I am, just with you.”

Connor cups his face and kisses him, softly and tenderly.  “It’s okay to like and enjoy that, Travis.” He kisses him again, this time slipping his tongue into Travis’s mouth.  “We both know that that isn’t all of what we are or are about.”

“Yeah, Connor, I know but… I  _ really  _ like it when you called me that.  It felt so fucking  _ good,  _ and… I was a little scared of just  _ how  _ good it was.”  Travis is starting to tremble with his confession, and Connor slips his hands under his t-shirt and runs them down his sides.

“Think anyone just giving over their control like that would be freaked out - but you handled it  _ beautifully,  _ Travis, I swear you did.  And it doesn’t have to be that all the time - only when it feels right, okay?  I enjoy regular, hot sex just as much as I did what happened last night.” Connor can’t help another kiss, and Travis moans when Connor brings his body in closer.  “And we have all the time in the world to figure it out, okay?”

“Yeah, we do, don’t we?”  Travis rests his forehead against Connor’s, eyes closed.  “I’m glad it happened, Connor.”

“Me too, baby boy.”

It’s going to be worth the shudder and hot flush across Travis’s cheeks every time, isn’t it?


	2. Chapter 2

Connor can’t remember the last time he had been quite so pleasantly, utterly lazy.  It’s Sunday afternoon, with absurdly heavy rain out and not a single member of his household any more willing to move further than the living room.  Connor and Travis had stationed themselves in there sometime around late morning, after a slow, easy fuck that had left Travis basically purring - neither of them have strayed more than a few feet from each other all day.

Travis feeds him another boiled peanut, Connor’s head pillowed in Travis’s lap where he’s stretched out on the long end of their battered, somehow exceptionally comfortable L-shaped couch.  Travis is sitting where  _ it  _ happened, only today there’s nothing so intense between them, just warm, easy closeness, laced with the occasional kiss and rumble of thunder.  Kellan and Grant are squeezed into the double size recliner Connor had managed to haggle from his parent’s den over fall break, just as wrapped up in each other as much as he and Travis currently are.

“I’m out of peanuts,” Travis murmurs, and slips his hand back under the cut out side of Connor’s t-shirt.  “But I don’t want to move to get more.”

“Well don’t look at me, babe.  You’re the one who kept feeding them to me.”  Connor tilts his head up and purses his lips for a kiss; they both taste like salt, conjuring up memories of that night, Travis’s face and mouth covered in spunk.”

Kellan - his nose buried in a manuscript - helpfully offers “you shouldn’t have made ‘em so good, Trav.”  He and Grant have polished off two bowls between them, and next time Travis is definitely going to have to make a double portion.

“Glad to know my work is appreciated - what are you reading anyway?”  Travis puts the empty bowl of shells aside and sinks down a little further into the couch, running his fingers through Connor’s hair and dragging his nails gently over his scalp.  Connor’s eyes slide shut, considering heavily the afternoon nap he’s been thinking about for an hour now.

“Advance copy of  _ Death in Dresden.   _ It’s pretty good.”

“You have an as-of-yet unpublished Ben Masters novel and you didn’t tell us?”  Connor sits up on his elbows, pushing his glasses back up his face to fix Kellan with a mock angry glare.  “Kinda selfish of you, bro.”

Kellan tosses a peanut hull at him and goes back to reading.  “I’m one of his beta readers, so it’s not just for enjoyment.”

“How’d you manage that?”

“My Uncle Kirk is his editor.  You didn’t make the connection between Kirk and Kellan King?”

Connor furrows his brow and settles back down into Travis’s lap.  “So I don’t check the name of the editor, alright? And that’s a gross misuse of nepotism, by the way.”

“If it makes you feel any better, he doesn’t even let  _ me  _ see them.”  Grant - who had been convincingly feigning sleep since they put the second  _ Die Hard  _ in, could have at least been telling them about the occasional words or sentences he catches.

“You’re sitting  _ right there,  _ dude!”  Connor looks around for a hull to toss back, only for Travis to brace an arm across his chest and resume stroking his hair.

“And you’ll get to read it soon, just like the rest of the world.”  Travis kisses him again, except this time he cups Connor’s jaw and slips his tongue into his mouth.  Damned sneaky of him, but it does at least convince Connor to remain where he is and not go snatch the manuscript out of Kellan’s hands.

“Who ever said I had that kind of patience?”  Connor looks up at Travis, doing his best to project calmness and warmth.  “Because I don’t.”

“Would it help if I went and got you a drink?”

Connor shrugs, unwilling to let his pillow go but yeah, water would be welcome for washing the salt out of his mouth.  “If you insist.”

Travis slips out sideways from under him and gets up, and Connor pinches his bottom as he walks by, making Travis startle.  “You can’t pretend you weren’t expecting it.”

“Yeah, but you pinch way too hard.”  Travis gathers up the peanut shells (probably preventing them from being tossed in Kellan’s direction for not sharing) and heads off to the kitchen.

“Are you sure you’re not gonna share?”

“If you stop bothering me about it, I’ll tell you about one of the characters.”  Kellan doesn’t sound like he’s even bothered to look up, and Connor can’t be bothered to lift his head to find out.

“I promise not to throw anymore peanut shells at you.”

“Fine - Gabby Thorne is in it.”

Connor flips him off, not caring in the least whether or not Kellan sees it.  “Travis, can I put spiders in his bed later?”

“Are you gonna be the one catching them?” Travis hands him a bottle of water and sits down so that Connor can re-position himself.

“Only if you help.”

“Then no, you’re not.”

Grant sighs, loudly enough to let them know they’re being aggravating.  “Do you want me to witness, or what?”

“Witness what?”  Travis finally gets comfortable again, and Connor closes his eyes the second he’s still.

“Your wedding - the way the two of you are arguing, you may as well call it now.”  

Connor starts to say something, only there isn’t enough saliva currently in his mouth for him to comfortably form words.   Travis’s fingers splay over Connor’s heart, feeling how his heartbeat just slowed and then sped back up in very quick fashion.

“What - you two aren’t… surely  _ someone  _ would have mentioned it, right?”  Kellan looks up from his reading and Connor has to sit up too.

“No, no of course not, just… it’s a little early, don’t you think?”

“Not with the way you two hang all over each other.”  Grant rests his head on Kellan’s shoulder and fixes them both with a look ththat makes Connor’s cheeks flush with warmth.

“I mean… it’s not like I haven’t thought about it.”  Travis sounds like he’s in shock with delight and Connor squeezes his hand through his shirt.  Truth be told, Connor’s turned the name “Connor Greer” over in his mind a few times. He likes the sound of it, and there wouldn’t be any hyphenation, either.  Connor Allan Greer - yeah, he  _ definitely  _ likes the sound of that.

“You two are gross and I love it.”  Kellan produces another peanut hull from somewhere and tosses it at Travis’s head.  “But I don’t think Grant was being serious.”

“It made them stop sniping at each other, didn’t it?”

Connor finds the shell and throws it back, aiming at Kellan but hitting Grant squarely in the nose.

That’s much better.

Travis puts his hands protectively over Connor’s face and crotch - and Connor doesn’t miss how he subtly manages to cup him, either.  “Leave him alone, I have… intentions later.”

“Connor’s gonna let you be on top this time?”  Kellan’s grin is wicked, and Travis stiffens in response.  “I’m sorry, that was… mean.”

“But accurate,” Connor supplies, his eyes still covered by Travis’s hand.  “I think there was explicit mention of riding, or something like that.”

“Oh, Travis - remember how I told you to flick your hips a little,  _ really  _ grind on that sweet spot.”

“Connor, can we go now?”

Travis is already sliding out from under Connor, and Connor is nearly dumped in the floor in the process. 

“Travis, it was just a joke man!”  Kellan tries to get up and follow, only Grant pulls him back down and narrowly avoids dumping the entirety of his manuscript in the floor.

Connor finds him in the kitchen, drinking down his bottle of water hard and fast.  “You okay?”

Travis finishes his water, lets out a long, slow breath, and then finally looks at Connor.  “Yeah, I’m fine - just what they said about us being married, well…”

Connor knows exactly where he’s going and pulls Travis towards him by the front of his sweatshirt and kisses him hard, opening Travis’s mouth up with his tongue and shoving his hand down the front of his sweats, cupping his balls and rubbing his wrist against Travis’s rapidly hardening shaft.

“I know you’ve had the future on your mind a lot lately, and yeah, Travis, I see myself in it with you.”  Connor backs him up against the refrigerator, all of his attention drawn by the soft,  _ wanting  _ look in Travis’s eyes.  “You really think I’d just leave my baby boy like that?”

Travis swallows, his mouth falling open as Connor tucks his waistband under his balls and strokes him, hard and slow, making precome smear on his palm.  “I… I don’t know, Connor, just…”

“We don’t have to talk about it now - all I need you to do right now is hold still and let me do the work.”

That Travis manages to keep his moan  _ mostly  _ contained as Connor sinks to his knees and goes down on him truly is a testament of the strength of the man Connor has fallen so completely, ridiculously in love with.

Even if his come is a little saltier than normal today, but like hell if Connor’s going to make him stop boiling some bomb-ass peanuts.

 

___

 

“Why are you so fucking  _ twitchy  _ today?”

Connor nearly drops the tub of dirty dishes he’s hauling towards the dish pit, frowning at Trey’s intrusiveness.  “I’m not twitchy.”

“Yeah, you are buddy.”  Trey takes the tub from him, apparently mistrustful of Connor’s abilities to handle himself.  “And don’t say you aren’t again, because I know that twitch.”

“Glad to know you’re such an expert in body language.”  Connor is not  _ twitchy.   _ Really.

On edge though?

Absolutely.

And it’s all Travis’s fault.

That and way too much coffee and not enough breakfast that morning.  Connor hadn’t gone grocery shopping the day before, and apparently no one else had, either, so there’s nothing in his system but a whole lot of sexual frustration and caffeine.  He’s been drinking water to try and combat some of the restless feeling that seems to be resting just under his skin, but all it’s done is make him run to the bathroom a lot and subsequently end up with his cock in hand  _ way  _ longer than it should be.

All because he can’t stop fucking thinking about Travis, and the image of him pulling up his jock that morning as he’d been getting dressed for school.  Not one of his gym jocks, mind you, but one of the fashion jocks Connor had gotten him for his birthday last month. It’s black with white and red trim, a perfect contrast to Travis’s muscled ass and legs, made all the more enticing by the light dusting of hair on his cheeks.  Connor had gotten hard so fast that he’d nearly gotten light-headed, and Travis, for once, had been completely oblivious, pulling up his jeans and bending down to kiss Connor goodbye, murmuring “I’m running late, babe, I’ll see you tonight.”

And that had been it, leaving Connor with a throbbing, leaking boner and not all that much time to do anything about it.  It’s way too much fucking frustration for a Thursday afternoon, and Connor’s glad for the apron he’s wearing, or he’d be knocking glasses off of tables when he turned around.

“I’m really not, but do you like… need a minute?  You look constipated, or something.” Trey is trying to look sympathetic, but also unnecessarily amused at Connor’s plight.

“Don’t you have a kitchen to manage?  Books to balance, inventory to check?”  Connor picks up another dish tub and tries to adjust his boner without actually touching anything, his mind helpfully supplying the image of Travis bent over the big sink with his jeans around his thighs and that gorgeous ass prepped and ready to take Connor’s bare cock.

“Nah, today’s torture Connor day.  Didn’t you know?”

With a groan, Connor goes back out into the main dining area to wipe down tables he’s already cleaned four times, each and every one of them so shiny that they’re starting to pick up reflections from the street outside.  They truly aren’t all that busy today, and it’s quickly starting to head into the lull between lunch and dinner, so it’s not exactly like he’s going to have much to do. The majority of the silverware has been wrapped, the handful of diners apparently aren’t in any hurry to leave their places, and even their bartender is out of glasses and bottles to do much with.

Connor puts his tub down and heads for the restroom, pointedly  _ not  _ taking Trey’s advice.  He doesn’t need a minute, just needs to splash some water on his face and maybe eat some lunch - that would help, right?

His first mistake is checking his phone after he washes his hands.

There are four new messages from Travis, and three of them are photos.  The first one is Travis from the neck down, his shirt lifted so that Connor can follow his treasure trail right on down into his undone jeans, showing just a hint of his jock and half of an enigmatic smile on his face.  Connor leans against the sink and zooms in, chewing his lip as his eyes follow and trace his abdominal muscles.

The second photo is shirtless, with Travis on his back in their bed, his bulge tenting out the left side of his jeans, with Travis groping himself through them, hard as fuck and making Connor wish with all his soul that he could be between his legs, teasing him through his jeans and listening to Travis come apart for him.

“So fuckin’ hot, Trav.”  Connor goes to a stall and takes off his apron, deciding that he’s got to do something about this now, what with Travis providing him with  _ excellent  _ wanking material.

He finally scrolls down to the last photo, his breath nearly stolen away after viewing it.  It’s Travis on his stomach, his jeans pulled halfway down his ass and his jock showing, and Travis’s left hand cupping his cheek and just barely pulling to expose his hole to Connor.  Connor feels his cock bob between his legs, and it isn’t two seconds before he’s got his pants shoved down and his right hand wrapped arouns his precome-slick shaft.

_ Can’t stop thinking about you, big bro. _

Connor is honest-to-God going to die from sexual overload, and he has to bite his lip to keep from moaning.  Right as he’s tapping out a reply, another picture from Travis arrives. He’s naked save for his jock now, this time from the front with his long, pretty cock stuck out  the left side of the front, precome beaded at the tip with Travis’s right hand tugging at his balls. Connor licks his lips, the taste of Travis’s dick long imprinted into his memory.

_ What’s got you so hard, baby boy? _

Connor follows up with a short video of him stroking his cock, the voice in the back of his head telling him that before long, Trey is going to come looking for him and Connor is going to have a lot of explaining to do.  Not that there would be all that much to explain, really, but somehow he doesn’t think that jerking off on the clock in the bathroom is acceptable under restaurant rules.

Not that he’s really all that interested in them right now anyway, not with a horny and increasingly naked Travis on the other end of the line.  He bites back a moan, rubbing his palm over his slit continually until his fingers are coated with precome.

_ Thinking about your body, big bro.  Want to squeeze your tits while I ride you. _

Connor pulls up the hem of his shirt and holds it in his teeth and switches to his front camera, angling so that Travis can see everything down from his wicked grin down to his rock-hard cock, sending it off to Travis with  _ this body, baby boy? _

_ You’re so fucking sexy, Connor. _

Connor gets Travis on all fours, bent back with the straps of his jock framing his ass so perfectly they could have been painted on.  Connor’s mouth waters, his hand going back to his cock, drinking in the image of his boyfriend. Travis has mastered ass pics, yes, but these are  _ superb,  _ especially when Travis follows up with a short video of him rubbing his hole and moaning.

_ Need you in me, big bro, so fucking bad.   _ Connor isn’t even in the room with him right now, but he can fucking  _ taste  _ Travis’s need, bordering on the insatiable and yeah, it’s been a couple days since they’ve had the chance to fuck but Connor had no idea that he was wound this tightly - but he’s not complaining, not when Travis is serving up more than enough bate fuel to keep Connor happy for a  _ very  _ long time.

Connor sends back a picture of his cock, taken from the left so that he can show off his size, knowing Travis gets off  _ hard  _ on knowing he can take him.

_ Got me so goddamn wet, baby boy _

He can hear his heart starting to pound in his ears, stroking his cock in long, slow motions until he’s got precome leaking over his hand and starting to drip down his balls, too.  He knows Travis would be lapping up every drop if he was here, without hesitation.

_ Taste yourself, big bro _

Connor does, making a show of licking his fingers and then his lips, very, very slowly, wishing like hell that he could put his tongue in Travis’s mouth and share it with him.  He’s sweet today, and it isn’t but a second before Connor is milking his dick just as much for himself as he is for Travis. He knows he should stop, should get up and get back to work but he’s getting hooked on it now, stroking his cock to Travis’s gorgeous body.

_ Wish you could, Trav.   _ Connor reaches down and tugs at his balls too, loose from the heat in the kitchen.  He rolls and cups them, watching his cock bob with the motion. He’s hard enough to cut diamond right now, and it isn’t going to be long before he has to decide on finishing himself off or saving it for when he gets home.

Travis ends up making the decision for him, in perfect, stupidly hot fashion.

_ Wish this was you, big bro -  _ followed by Travis teasing his spit-and-lube slick hole with a dildo that Connor is  _ positive  _ he would have remembered seeing before today.

_ He came in the mail today, Connor - the exact same size as you. _

Another photo, showing it slid halfway into Travis’s gorgeous pink hole, giving Connor a whole new perspective of something he’s done with him at least a hundred times now.  Connor’s truly in awe as he gets another video of Travis bottoming out on it, Travis’s moans muffled by his pillow.

Connor hears the bathroom door open and nearly drops his phone, holding his breath until he hears the sink turn on, whoever it is humming quietly to himself.

So long as it’s a patron and not Trey, then Connor isn’t worried.

He leaves, and Connor looks back down at his phone.

_ Your hole looks so fucking good, baby.   _ Connor snaps off another dick pic, mesmerized as Travis fucks himself, slow and deep, his moans getting increasingly louder every time it slides back in.

_ You feel so goddamn good, big bro, fucking love it when you fill me up.   _

How the hell Travis is coherent enough to send that back, Connor has no idea - if anything, it just makes his respect for Travis grow even more, trying to keep himself quiet the faster he strokes his cock.

_ Wanna taste you between your legs so fucking badly right now, baby boy.   _ Connor’s eyes are locked on Travis’s hole, stretched and gaping where he’s fucked himself open.  He’s right on the edge, keeping his hand away from his glans so that he can prolong the pleasure just a little more.

Travis sends a video, this time from the front, his cock jutting out from his body and  _ pouring  _ precome, pulsing every time the dildo nails his prostate.  Connor knows he’s close, just by listening to how Travis is moaning and how red his body is.  Their first time, Travis had blown his load hands free, and that’s exactly what happens now, his cock swinging up and down as he shoots all over their bed, moaning Connor’s name and Jesus  _ Christ,  _ Connor wishes he was there to taste every single drop.

He shoots all over the stall door and his legs, worked up beyond belief, hoping like hell his recording work is at least mostly steady.  He closes his eyes to imagine Travis on his knees before him, his face covered in Connor’s come, mouth open and tongue out to receive even more.

_ Ffffffucccccccccckkkkkk  _ is all Connor can manage to return, hoping that the visual evidence all over the stall is more than enough to convey what he feels.  He’s nearly done in completely by the photo Travis sends back of him licking his dildo clean, just like he does after he blows Connor.

_ Still want you, big bro. _

_ Me too, baby boy. _

Connor cleans himself and the stall up as best he can before standing up, his legs shaking and his body heavy.  He’s going to be in so much shit with Trey, but maybe he’ll appreciate Connor not being twitchy instead.

To his surprise, Trey is waiting for him with a smirk on his face.  “Feel better?”

“Yeah, just a little constipation.  How about that.” Connor picks up his tub again, acting the perfect example of efficiency.  “Think I’m good now.”

“Let’s hope so buddy.”  Trey smirks again, deciding to let this one go and not commenting on the dumb grin that Connor’s going to be wearing for the rest of the day.

He just hopes that Travis is ready for the fuck of his lifetime once he gets home.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The road back to Wilmington is nearly empty.

It’s Sunday afternoon, Thanksgiving is three weeks away, and at the mention of Connor somehow having an entire weekend free, it hadn’t been all that difficult to talk Travis into coming back home to Edgecombe County with him on Friday evening.  They’d surprised Travis’s parents in Greenville first for a late dinner, traded stories with Travis’s little brother and dad long into the night (his mom had retired after things started getting bawdy) and then left Saturday morning, just in time to catch Connor’s parents about to take the boat out for a lazy autumn cruise.

It hadn’t been all that difficult to tell their parents about them - so long as Connor can hunt, fish, and help provide, they couldn’t care less that he was a guy.  Travis’s puppy dog eyes had done a lot of the work already, and so long as they both promised to come back for Thanksgiving, there would be a seat at both tables. Hell, Connor will gladly sit down at the Greer family table if his mom makes those sweet potatoes again.

He’s still a little heartbroken that they have enough school left to make it seem rather far away.

John Denver’s sweet, crooning voice plays low in the background, with Rudy sitting on the floor under Travis’s feet and Sprite laying with her head in Travis’s lap; Connor had missed his puppies so much that he’s taking them back to Wilmington for a while, deciding that a little extra warmth at exam time would be for the better.

Travis is asleep in the passenger seat, his right hand laid on top of Sprite’s soft, red-gold head, his left down the front of Connor’s jeans, his fingers just tight enough around Connor’s soft cock to let him know that Travis is there, connected and warm.  At its most basic, Connor figures that it’s a sort of security blanket thing for him, as most mornings he wakes up with Travis’s hand between his legs, holding as much of him as possible. Connor doesn’t mind in the least, not when it makes Travis rest so easy and well.  He’ll gladly take the slight discomfort of precome-soaked underwear - which is something he can’t really help. Even if the nature of it is non-sexual, he can’t help but leak with Travis’s warm, strong fingers grasping him.

Connor reaches down to re-position where he’s started to slip out of Travis’s easy hold and keeps his fingers wrapped around Travis’s wrist, the long drive starting to make him feel muzzy.  They’ve still got another hour and fifteen minutes to go, and that’s provided that traffic on their side of town isn’t too bad. He’s looking forward to Chinese for dinner with some of the beer Travis’s dad sent back with them, insisting that “he was honored to buy a round for his boys.”

Even Travis’s brother, Lane, had gotten a sip.

At the time, Connor had tried to hide the elation that shot through him when Travis’s dad called them “his boys” - and alright, he’s probably right.  Connor hadn’t said a word about it all weekend, just kissed Travis really, really hard at the first chance he’d gotten after that, not letting on what he’d been thinking.  He’s coming up short on the list of girlfriends he’d ever brought home that his own parents had welcomed as readily as they had Travis and okay, maybe showing them that he hadn’t changed all that much save for just flat out being  _ happier  _ had been the clincher.  It’s not like they had shown up with rainbow-dyed hair and a trail of glitter in their wake.

Not that there’s anything wrong with that, as Asher continually insists.  He and Travis had been welcomed with open arms into their frat, complete with their country boy looks and occasional trucker hat, and no one had shamed them for it.  The least that he and Travis can do is to show and practice the same respect afforded them.

Still though, Travis would look  _ delicious  _ in a pair of Daisy Dukes and a crop top…

Rudy shifts in his place on the floor and ends up stirring Travis awake, rubbing his eyes with the back of his free hand and once fully aware, leans over to kiss Connor on the cheek.

“Is it too early to ask if we’re there yet?”  Travis nuzzles at his neck and then settles back, squeezing Connor’s junk before he begins petting Sprite’s head.  “I’m hungry and want to go to bed.”

“But you’ve been asleep for the last hour.”  Connor reaches over to rub Sprite’s belly, only for Rudy to get jealous and stick his nose up and bump Connor’s knuckles until he’s had sufficient attention paid to him.  “Why do you already want to go to bed?”

“No one ever said I was going to sleep, babe.”  Travis flashes him a look that wants to be interpreted as innocent - but he’s got his hand on Connor’s dick, and Connor certainly doesn’t miss how he rubs his thumb over his slit.

“I guess it has been a couple days, hasn’t it?”  Connor’s starting to lose his battle of will against his body, and it’s not that much longer before he’s half hard - not that Travis is doing much more about it than just keeping him in hand.

“Well, I felt kinda bad doing it with people around and I like your mom too much for her to see your ‘I just got a blowjob’ face.  Save it for  _ after  _ we…”

Travis goes silent, and Connor rubs the back of Travis’s wrist.  “So how did your conversation with Coach Medtner go?”

“I think he’s honestly, truly ready to retire.  The guy’s starting to get up there, and Mrs. Medtner wants to see more of the country before they uh, can’t anymore.”  There’s a sadness to Travis’s voice, one that Connor can understand. He was close with a lot of his coaches and mentors in high school, and based on what Travis has said about Coach Medtner, he was basically a surrogate grandfather to a lot of his boys.

“He’s been there a while, hasn’t he?”

“Coached me all the way up from little league until we got knocked out of the state playoffs in the second round my senior year - farthest that West Pitt ever got.”  Travis reaches up and wipes a tear from his eye and kisses Connor’s shoulder. “I told him about you.”

Connor swallows against the suddenly uneasy heat creeping up his chest.  “He didn’t uh, get mad, since…”

“All he asked was ‘does he play baseball?’  I told him yeah, of course he does, and he just said ‘good man.’  Guess that as long as he’s been coaching boys, he’s probably seen a few of us fall for each other.”  Travis tightens his grip on Connor, and it takes a lot for Connor to not pull over and bring Travis even closer.

“You know, now that I think about it, we probably played against each other and didn’t even know it.  Tarboro High was definitely in the same conference as you.” Connor smiles, a lot of fond memories passing half-shaped through his mind.  “Of course back then, would we have given each other a second look?”

“All I remember was feeling super intimidated when you got up to bat - you hit really,  _ really  _ hard, Connor, and it was all I could do to catch it.  Of course now I’m uh, pretty good at catching anything you pitch-”

Connor’s trying his hardest to not laugh uncontrollably, thinking of the sheer irony of the whole thing.  “Thank God for that, huh?”

Travis kisses him and rubs his thumb over the head of Connor’s dick again, straining against his seatbelt to do so.  “How come we didn’t talk about this sooner, I mean… we lived what, thirty miles apart from each other all that time, definitely saw each other, but just now have started all this.”

“I’m just glad it happened, man, really.”  Connor pulls into the Duplin County rest area, more to kiss Travis than anything else.  Once they’re stopped, Rudy and Sprite both perk up - he’ll get to them in a minute. “Travis, c’mere.”

Connor’s already pulling him forward by the front of his hoodie, unbuckling his seatbelt so that they meet more or less in the middle, Travis’s mouth deliciously warm and inviting as his tongue slides against Travis’s, his cock hardening almost immediately.  Travis moans softly when Connor slides closer and puts his arm around Travis’s body, attempting to pour a lot of complex, deep feelings into that kiss. He thinks Travis understands,  _ hopes  _ that he does.  Travis brings his right hand up to cup the back of Connor’s head, holding him in place while he licks into Connor’s mouth, swept along just the same as him.

“I fucking love you, Travis.”  Connor barely breaks away to tell him, his heart full of this intense, heady desire, desire that goes far, far beyond the simply physical.  Travis is trembling, his hand still in Connor’s pants, unsure of whether or not he should be doing more or not.

Connor takes his hand out and licks his palm and fingers clean, maintaining eye contact the whole time, tasting the sweat of Travis’s skin along with his own sweetness. He kisses it back to Travis, perfectly aware that the rest stop is the last place they should be doing this - sense takes back over and he tucks himself back in his jeans, achingly hard but accepting that he’s going to have to wait to get his hands on Travis further.

Travis looks overawed, his cheeks flush and his lips slicked with spit and precome.  “I love you too, Connor.”

Sprite finally barks and the moment breaks, but the intense, charged atmosphere between them doesn’t dissipate.  “We should let them walk a minute.”

“Yeah, I… yeah.”  Travis can’t resist one last kiss, groping Connor through his jeans and rubbing his glans.  “I want this when we get home, big bro.”

Christ, two little words and Connor hurtles that much closer to the edge.  “Swear I’ll give you whatever you need, baby boy.”

It’s painful, trying to keep up with a bouncing, excited lab mix while trying to deal with a throbbing erection - but Connor’s made his decision.  When he’s going to act on it, he can’t begin to say, or even how to say it but the feeling in his heart is  _ right,  _ and watching Travis laugh as he walks Sprite while dealing with the same issue tells him yeah, he’s pretty sure he doesn’t want to leave Travis’s side.

Now, or ever.

 

___

 

“Want another beer, babe?”

Travis doesn’t respond at first, idly playing with Connor’s hair.  “Hm?”

“Another beer.”  Connor’s only going to get up if Travis wants one, seeing as they’re stretched out on the couch with Rudy laying at their feet and Sprite on the dog bed near the tv.  It’s the Saturday after Thanksgiving, back in Wilmington after three days in Greenville. Their two families had gotten together and had one massive feast instead of two, and as it turns out, a lot of them already knew each other.  Travis’s dad - a Pitt County sheriff’s deputy - knew Connor’s mom because of her work in Edgecombe DA’s office, Travis’s little brother knew Connor’s  _ other  _ sister, having dated one of her friends last year, and so forth.  It had been a pleasant, occasionally raucous time, and they had returned to Wilmington with more food and beer than they knew what to do with.

Which mean they’ve been planted on the couch since late morning, cozy in tank tops and sweatpants (in Travis’s case, gym shorts) with precious little intention to do anything more than lie there and watch the race.  It’s chilly and raining outside, too, adding to the pleasant drowsiness Connor’s been feeling since earlier that morning.

“Think I’m still buzzed from a couple days ago.”  Travis stretches his arm above his head, his back arching so that Connor is jostled every so slightly.  “My liver needs a break, man.”

“I think that might be your family’s fault, babe.”  Connor kisses Travis’s stomach and rubs his nose against his shirt to warm it back up, snuggling closer and fighting the temptation to close his eyes.

“Never let it be said that the Greers don’t enjoy a good time.”  Travis moves from playing with Connor’s hair to scraping his nails gently up and down the back of his neck, making Connor shiver with pleasure.

“Now I see why Rudy likes it when I do that,” Connor says.  He tries to lean more into the touch, bending his head so that Travis can travel down to the stop of his spine as well.

“Except I’m not trying to turn the dog on, just you.”  Travis arches his hips, his dick pressed more or less into Connor’s hip and belly.  He’s not hard - yet - but Connor has a feeling that he wants to be.

“So this is a lazy effort to seduce me, then?”  Connor’s face is planted in Travis’s chest, enjoying his head and neck rub like there’s nothing better in the world.  Travis obliges, gently massaging along with his gentle, tantalizing scraping. “Because if so, I think it’s working.”

“Or I could just be warming you up for later.”  Travis chuckles, knowing he’s got Connor like putty in his hands.  “All about the anticipation.”

“I’ll… anticipate something.”  Connor gets his hand from where it’s been laying on Travis’s shoulder and cups him through his shorts, finding his balls and giving them just a little bit more of a squeeze than is probably just friendly.  Travis groans, and Connor knows that he’s just turned the tables on him.

“Okay, Connor, you win.”  Travis does nothing to stop him, and instead just spreads his legs further in invitation.  Connor pulls the left side of Travis’s tank top to the side and blows cool air over his nipple, making it harden almost immediately.  Another moan, and Connor knows he’s got Travis exactly where he wants him.

“You’re an easy turn on, baby boy,” Connor whispers, flicking his tongue over his nipple and enjoying the soft, broken little groan that Travis lets out.  “Good thing no one takes advantage of it, right?”

Travis pulls Connor’s mouth to his chest, grumbling without malice “that’s a fucking lie.”  Connor just laughs to himself and closes his mouth over Travis’s nipple, sucking and licking just the same as he would if it were the head of Travis’s cock in his mouth.  He loves this, the slow, easy build-up of arousal between them, taking their time so that each motion has a hell of a lot more impact.

“Feels so fucking good, big bro.”  Travis takes Connor’s hand and presses it harder against his thickening cock, guiding his fingers to curl around his shaft and jerk him slowly.  “Just… fuck, Connor, like that.”

“Love it when you tell me what you want,” Connor murmurs, moving to lavish Travis’s right nipple with the same attention.  It hadn’t taken long to figure out that Travis’s nipples are hardwired to his cock, and more often than not with incredibly messy results.  “Keep talkin’, baby boy.”

Travis sucks a sharp breath through his teeth, pressing his cock into Connor’s firm grip.  “Want you to edge me, Connor, get me so fuckin’ close I can’t fuckin’ stand it.” God, he doesn’t even have his cock out and Connor can feel how wet he’s getting, right through the silky material of his shorts.  “Fuckin’ love it when you work my cock, big bro.”

Connor moans, his own arousal making heat curl up from below his belly and cause him to flush deeply.  “Dirty mouth on you, baby boy, fuckin’ love that shit.” Connor lets his nipple go and leans up for a kiss, a perfect mirror of one of the pornos they’d watched the week before; as it turns out, gay porn is fucking  _ hot  _ and they definitely have a penchant for college guys just like them.  Travis gets so turned on by growling, muscle-bound tops that most of the time they don’t even see the end, fucking right along with the video - even if a lot of the positions in them are simply impracticable.  It doesn’t stop them from trying, of course, and some of them do feel fucking  _ fantastic. _

“Think I know what you need, Travis.”  Connor climbs on top of him and puts Travis’s hands above his head, trading another wet, filthy, open-mouthed kiss before he starts nipping and biting at Travis’s collarbones and neck, working him up until he’s following the curve of Travis’s right bicep with his tongue.

It’s an impulse decision, what he’s about to do, but Connor knows enough about anatomy by now that he’s got a pretty good idea of where the body’s hyper-sensitive nerve endings are - and Travis knows all about them as well.  This is one particular fascination that, in spite of some of the things they’ve done to and with each other, he’s never really indulged.

Travis is looking at him with nervous anticipation, and first tentative,  _ wet  _ lick across his pit causes Travis to let out a sound that raises the hair on the back of his neck.

“ _ Do it again, _ ” Travis half-whispers.  “Fucking  _ please  _ do it again.”

“Got you, baby boy.”  Connor settles in like he’s about to start prepping Travis’s hole for his cock, stopping to inhale every few seconds.  Travis tastes faintly of salt and deodorant, his hair surprisingly soft under Connor’s tongue. It’s not so much the hair that Connor is taken with, no; it’s the way Travis moans and writhes every time his tongue licks over the deepest part of his pit, shuddering and rutting his hips against Connor’s hand and fingers.

Travis is so fucking turned on that Connor is afraid that he might be overdoing it - only Travis manages to shift him over to his left and have him pay the same attention to that side as he was his right, and it’s not until Connor feels the sticky wetness against his hand and fingers that he realizes Travis had gotten himself out of his shorts, his cock hard as rock as he fucks Connor’s fingers.

“Fuck, that’s it big bro, eat me the fuck out.”  Travis keeps his hands off, letting Connor go where he pleases.  Connor stops jerking Travis off long enough to tug his sweats down to free his own cock, leaking just as much as Travis.  He rubs himself against Travis’s hip, burying his tongue back in Travis’s pit and joining in on the chorus of moans Travis is painting the air with.

God knows the mess he’s making of Travis’s stamina, as the only evidence Connor has is the precome pooling and sticking to Travis’s treasure trail and the flushed, nearly purple shade of his head.  He keeps alternating between licking his pits out and kissing him, licking Travis’s mouth open and sucking on his tongue and lips until they’ve both got spit and red marks all over, exhibit number one that neither of them are anything less than serious about what they’re doing to each other.

“Don’t go anywhere,” Connor commands, and hops up off the couch, sad to leave Travis even for the minute it’s going to take him to find what he’s looking for.  Sprite follows him to their bedroom, nosing at Connor’s thigh while he digs through his nightstand to find what he’s looking for.

“Baby, I promise we’ll cuddle later but right now your dad and I are busy.”  Connor scratches her behind her ears, locates his Quickshot, and beats it back to the living room, shedding clothes until he’s left in just his socks, hard dick swinging and bouncing between his legs with every step he takes.

Travis is spread out on the couch, heels dug into the cushions while he fucks up into his right hand, his left tugging at his balls and rubbing his hole.  He’s shed his own clothes in the minute and a half that Connor was gone, looking up at him with this sweetly wrecked light in his eyes, like his ultimate wank fantasy has just come to life right before his eyes.

“Think I can help with that, baby boy.”  Connor straddles Travis’s hips and leans down to kiss him, not missing the hot, firm press of Travis’s cock against his ass.  It’s been a while since he’s bottomed but fuck, Travis’s dick feels pretty goddamn incredible inside him - soon, he tells himself, kissing Travis that much more deeply before slotting in next to him again and teasing the head of Travis’s cock with the toy.

“Gonna edge you up with this, baby boy, get that cock nice and swollen for me.”  Connor presses down, just enough so that the head slips in before taking it away, a long, heavy string of precome connecting the inside of the toy with the end of Travis’s dick.  “Want to see you blow that fucking load all over yourself.”

“Don’t think you’re gonna have to wait long, Connor.”  Somehow calling him by his given name is that much hotter than ‘big bro’, and Connor has to bite down on Travis’s left nipple again to cover the surge of arousal that just shot through him.  He watches Travis’s cock bob and drip when his tongue passes over the hardened point, and yeah, Travis is probably right - edging him is probably going to be a short affair, but Connor’s going to make the trip up the mountain as good for the both of them as he possibly can.

Connor reaches up and grabs the jar of coconut oil that’s taken up permanent residence on the end table (every single guy in the house uses it for stroking, and any jar that isn’t in a bedroom is communal, so long as whoever uses the last of it replaces it) and greases up the inside of the toy before dipping three fingers back into the jar and slicking Travis’s dick up, mixing it with the precome smeared from his slit down.

“Fucking love the sound my fingers make on your cock, Travis.”  Connor could have slid the Quickshot down on him two minutes ago, but he’s enjoying the feeling of Travis’s big, hard cock in his hand too much to give in just yet.  “Can feel every single vein too,  _ fuck. _ ”  

Travis grabs his head and crashes their mouths together, biting down on Connor’s bottom lip as he starts to jerk Travis off with his toy, listening intently to the sound it makes as it moves up and down Travis’s thick shaft.  His own cock throbs in sympathy with Travis’s, knowing exactly how fucking good it feels. God, how many times has he replaced it in his mind with Travis’s ass when he’s jerked off, so tight that he just barely fits inside?

“Fucking shit, that… that feels so fucking  _ good. _ ”  Travis is clinging to Connor’s shoulder, teeth gritted and body trembling, holding himself back to ride each cresting wave of pleasure.  Connor uses his free hand to put Travis’s arm back above his head, diving back in to lick his still spit-wet pit even more.

“Like that, baby boy?  Like it when your big bro strokes your dick and eats your pits out?”  Connor’s breathless, stroking Travis like he does himself, bring the Quickshot up just high enough that it teases the flared base of his glans, never giving him  _ enough -  _ Travis is a wreck by his side, moaning and  _ begging  _ for release.

“Fuck, Connor, I  _ fucking love it _ .”  Travis swallows, his face pink, body sweating and shaking with the need to blow.  “I’m so, so fucking close, Connor, fuck, I want to bust in your mouth, please,  _ big bro, please fucking _ - _ ” _

Connor’s down between his legs in a minute, keeping the toy focused on the lower half of Travis’s cock while he swallows the head, tongue swirling around and licking his slit, lapping up the precome now steadily pouring out.  He can  _ taste  _ how close Travis is, making a hell of a lot of noise and spit as he brings Travis closer and closer to the edge.

The only indication he gets that Travis is coming is a strong, sudden pull of Travis’s fingers against his scalp, the pain making Connor bear down even harder.  Travis fucks his cock into Connor’s mouth, a choked, broken shout making Connor’s dick jump; when it’s good, Travis gets scary quiet, and that single sharp, powerful sound tells Connor everything he needs to know.  Connor’s mouth is filled in a hurry with Travis’s slightly sweet, salty load, seeming to last for fucking ever, each pulse of his cock testing Connor’s ability to not swallow.

He doesn’t let a drop of Travis’s come spill, holding it in his mouth until Travis finally pulls his cock away, over-sensitive and completely wrecked.  Connor doesn’t waste a second before he’s kissing Travis’s load back to him, letting it drip off his tongue before he seals their mouths together, stroking himself with the toy, still warm from Travis’s skin and very, very wet with oil and precome.

“Wanna know what it feels like, Travis?”  Connor swallows down the rest of the come in his mouth before licking Travis’s lips and cheeks clean.  “Feels like you just fucked a nice, wet hole open for me, tapped me right in behind you.” Connor doesn’t get too attached to any of the images flashing through his mind’s eye, his own orgasm fast approaching.  “God, Travis, that’d be hot as hell baby boy, knowing you’d just been there, feeling that hot, big load around my cock as I started to fuck ‘em.”

Connor’s own fantasy finishes him in a hurry, biting a kiss into Travis’s mouth as he busts all over Travis’s body, nailing him in the neck and chest before the rest pools in his abs and navel, running down Travis’s come gutters to soak the cushions underneath them.  He isn’t all that worried - between the four of them (and very likely the owners before it) this couch has seen enough come that holding a UV light over it would be a very, very bad idea.

“Fucking  _ hell,  _ big bro.”  Travis scoops up what he can with his fingers, tasting for himself first before feeding Connor, and the whole sticky mess is started over again, kissing over and over again until Connor’s so fucking  _ sated  _ that when he looks up, it’s now dark outside and the race is down to its last fifteen laps.

“Yeah, I know.”  Connor needs to get up and clean them both off, but his legs and their controlling brain centers appear to have shut down completely.  “I… God, Travis, that little bit about fucking someone else-”

“Shhh, babe, it was hot as hell.”  Travis follows up with a soft, sweet kiss that makes Connor’s spine melt completely.  “And I’d think it’d be pretty fucking hot take apart Maggie with you.”

“So… you miss girls sometimes too?”  Connor sits up and pulls Travis with him, figuring that if he doesn’t get them to the bathroom now then they’re going to have dried come in body hair that isn’t going to feel good later.

“Sure, but… I like it with you  _ way  _ more.”

Connor stops and kisses him in the hallways, rubbing his hands up and down Travis’s naked back and ass.  “Me too, Travis.” He means it, as deeply as he can. He ends up backed against the wall, completely unable to stop kissing Travis long enough to actually get to the shower.  In his mind, this is Connor’s favorite part of the porno, when both guys have ruined each other and can’t quite shake the bond of intimacy yet, with come drying on their skin and a flush in their cheeks.

With luck, Connor won’t have to stop chasing that feeling, ever.

For now though?  He’ll take Travis, wet and naked, even if he does end up holding him up while he spends far too much time washing his dick.

It’s the little things, right?


	4. Chapter 4

Connor’s starting to wonder if there’s any such thing as  _ too  _ much porn.

It’s the last day of exams (or last day of school, depending on how you look at it) and Connor walked out of his three hours ago, come straight home, and joined Travis on the bed he’d left him in this morning.  Lucky son of a bitch has been done for two days now, which has been leaving him with a lot of time to get really, really horny for Connor and spend lots of quality bonding time with Rudy and Sprite. How the hell Travis’s course schedule let him be finished that early is beyond Connor’s comprehension - but he does know it’s monstrously unfair.

Ah well - they’ve still got nearly two weeks until Christmas and Connor took some days off so he could enjoy at least  _ some  _ of the semester break, and with neither of them planning to go back home until sometime after the twentieth, there isn’t much better to do but each other.

Travis is catching his breath next to him, stroking the last few drops of come out of his dick; most of it nailed him in the face and chest, with the first two spurts having caught Connor’s ear.  Perks (or cons) of dating a shooter - some of it’s going to inevitably end up on you. Connor’s starting to think that there might not be anything left  _ in  _ his prostate to come out, the last of it currently drying in little rivers all over his abs and hips.

“I’m starting to think I’m giving myself a protein deficiency,” Travis muses, letting go of his own cock and grabbing Connor’s instead.  “I’ve come so much in the last three days it’s starting to hurt.”

“Says he who just blasted the both of us -  _ again. _ ” Connor moans when Travis leans over to lick the head of his cock clean, his nerves twinging with oversensitivity.  “I’m starting to wonder if you suffer from hyperspermia.”

“That’s a thing?”

“Some say it is - I think you’re just really, really good at edging.”  Connor loves jerking off just as much as Travis does but hell, his stamina can only handle so much.  “Don’t suppose you want to get up this time for a cloth, do you?”

“We’re starting to run out of those, too.”  Travis gives him a kiss and climbs over him, beautiful and flushed with satisfaction.  Connor wolf whistles as Travis slides his boxer briefs up his legs and goes searching for a washcloth, leaving Connor to think for a moment.

They’ve been watching  _ a lot  _ of threesomes lately, and almost all of them have featured double penetration.  It’s hot as hell, and Connor can’t help but notice how  _ intently  _ Travis watches when it happens, how his hand drifts down below his balls and plays with his hole.  He can see it in his eyes, the  _ hunger  _ for being filled up like that.

Travis got another dildo from somewhere, this one nearly the same size as his other one and the other day when Connor had gotten home from work, Travis had been walking with a limp that spoke volumes.  He didn’t say a word to Connor, and Connor hadn’t asked. Yeah mutual stroking is hot as hell but he gets the need for doing it alone, too.

Certainly not like he hasn’t done the same thing with Travis’s dirty jock when he’s not home, inhaling his gym musk and putting it over his face until he comes so hard he sees stars behind his eyelids.  Licking out Travis’s pits a couple weeks ago hadn’t been just for Travis’s sake, either - Connor had been beating off to that particular fantasy for a  _ long  _ time.

Travis comes back with a warm, damp hand towel and straddles Connor’s right thigh as he cleans him up, paying extra attention to his coconut oil-slicked cock and balls.  “I think we should probably just… Netflix and chill tomorrow. Give us a chance to build back up.”

“And then what?”

Travis shrugs, smiling enigmatically.  “Then maybe see if you can pound the same size load out of me the day after.”

It’s not so much the words themselves, but just how fucking  _ casually  _ he says it.  “Think I might be up to that challenge.”

“Good - starting to forget what it feels like to have my hole stuffed.”  Travis drops the cloth once he’s finished and leans down to cup Connor’s face and kiss him hungrily, sliding his tongue into Connor’s mouth and going deep.  Christ, he’s insatiable, and Connor’s starting to wonder if fucking him right now would be worth having a dry orgasm.

It would hurt like hell, but it  _ has  _ been a couple days.

Connor breaks the kiss and puts Travis on his back, pinning his hands above his head.  “Oh, is my wish about to come true?”

“Depends on how well you listen to what I’m about to ask.”  Connor kisses him on the chin and pulls back up. “Do you want to have a threesome - and be honest.”

Travis sighs, gnawing his bottom lip.  “Promise you won’t be mad at my answer?”

“I’m the one who asked, babe, so no, probably not.” Hell, Connor is  _ extremely  _ interested in the answer.  Ever since their little session a couple weeks ago on the couch and Connor’s dirty mouth happened, the idea has grown much, much bigger into a full fledged-fantasy.

“Yeah, Connor, I do - but I don’t want one with a girl.”

“Oh?”

“I want another guy.  You and him uh, filling me up.”  Travis actually looks  _ embarrassed,  _ and Connor swoops in to kiss him hard. He’s not going to let him shy away now, not when Connor’s ears are burning to hear more.

“C’mon, Travis, spill.”

Travis gives him a look of defeat and licks his lips.  “I want to get DP’d. You can pick the guy, the place - I trust you.  But I definitely want that, and I want you to to be part of it.”

Connor’s nerves are  _ singing  _ with excitement, knowing Travis wants this.  “Think your hole is up to it?”

“We’d find out, wouldn’t we?  One rule - do  _ not  _ pick someone who’s all dick and no respect.  You’ve honestly spoiled me for being a good, caring top and I… want more of that.”

Connor smiles down at him, nuzzling his shoulder and neck.  “I’d for that for you even if I wasn’t your top, Travis.”

“I know - and that’s what makes it work so well.”  Travis rubs his spine up and down, raising goosebumps all over Connor’s body.  “And I love that you’re willing to go along with this.”

“Anything to make my baby boy happy.”  Connor means that, too - even after when they go through with this, he doesn’t exactly see Travis running out after the guy.  It’s a competition between Travis and his dogs as to who greets him more enthusiastically when he comes through the door, so yeah, not much worry there.

“I love you, Connor.”  Travis kisses him with a sweetness that makes Connor’s toes curl, and he doesn’t mind at all when Travis squeezes his ass and reaches down to touch his hole.  He’ll ask Travis later to put his legs up and eat him out, because Travis is crazy fucking good at it and Connor’s never turned down the offer when it’s been handed to him.

“Just one problem, babe - I don’t know any guys who could help us out.”

“Could always ask Asher - he’d know.”

Connor considers that for a second, then shakes his head.  “Yeah, he could, but I kinda want this to stay on our side of the street.”

“Ask Kellan then?”

The only bad part about leaving their bedroom is that of course it’s fucking freezing in the rest of the house - but Grant made chili, so it’s not  _ that bad. _

But Kellan does indeed have an answer for them, so Connor’s okay with getting his feet cold the entirely too amused looks from Grant as they launch into their list of demands.

It’s going to be  _ more  _ than worth seeing Travis’s ass stretched in the end anyway.

 

___

 

“Do I look enticing?”

Connor looks over at Travis, checking his ass out in the bathroom mirror.  He pauses in shaving his crotch, looking Travis over from head to toe.

“I don’t really think I can offer an unbiased opinion to that question.”  Connor laughs and looks back down, tongue held between his teeth as his razor glides over his sensitive skin.  “And yet you ask anyway.”

“Well, I’m not gonna ask Grant or Kellan.  They’ve been involved enough in this whole uh, thing.”  Travis checks his teeth one more time, leaning in close to the mirror.  “Which I’m still not sure if he’s worth making the effort for.” 

“Yeah, because showering and flossing is such an inconsiderate thing to do before you ask a guy ‘hey, my boyfriend wants two dicks up his ass at the same time, wanna help out?’  Definitely a hardship.” Connor smirks, and Travis sticks his tongue out at him.

“Says he shaving his cock.”

“Hey, he only gets to enjoy it for a night.  You get it a lot more than that.” Connor’s been trying very, very hard to not ravish Travis for the last two days, and it’s only gotten harder. Travis looks absolutely delicious in a tight, gray t-shirt and bootcut jeans, his hair styled a little more than normal.  He’s barefoot too, his admittedly cute toes curling against the cool tile of the bathroom floor. He hadn’t bothered to shave anything down below, just his face - which is why he’s dressed and mostly ready before Connor is. Then again, Connor didn’t have to stretch his ass out either - but he certainly helped Travis in the shower, fingering him until precome had been leaking down Travis’s leg and sliding a plug in that Kellan swore he would need if he wanted to do this comfortably.

It had taken a lot of restraint to not slide his cock into Travis then and there, but he knows that in the end, holding off will be worth it.  Connor’s been wrestling with an annoying twinge of jealousy all day, one that the darker side of him wants to exploit and punch Drew in the face the second he touches Travis.

Except Drew is their friend, and not a bad guy at all.  He tends bar at the same restaurant that Grant flips burgers, and he and Travis both have had more than one shot of tequila poured by him.  Not only that, but he’s fucking  _ handsome,  _ and ripped, and if Kellan’s word is true, has a really nice cock as well.

When Connor had asked if Drew had fallen into bed with either one of them, neither Grant or Kellan had given him anything more than an inscrutable, enigmatic look.

The fact that Drew had agreed in the first place is probably indication enough that yes, their roommates have indeed invited him into their bedroom.  Grant and Kellan are just as solid as he and Travis, but to be fair, they have been doing this a little longer than them, as well. Maybe it’s something you get out of your system, or maybe not; Connor has no problem with tonight being a special occasion, but at heart, he knows he couldn’t share Travis with anyone long term.

“Babe?”

Connor looks up, Travis’s gaze on him reflecting a whole lot of concern.

“I’m fine,” Connor promises.  

Really, he is.

“You just looked really, really pissed off, is all.”  Travis steps over to him and reaches for Connor’s hips.  “We can still call this off if you want to - I’m not on board unless you are too, babe, you know that.”

The kiss that Travis gives him is achingly sweet, and Connor has to fight back a surge of emotion as Travis slides his tongue into his mouth.  He knows that he’s got nothing to fear, that Travis isn’t emotionally invested in Drew, that it’s Connor who Travis wakes up next to every morning, head pillowed on his chest and his hand between his legs.

Connor exhales and rests his forehead against Travis’s, eyes closed as he touches his face.  “I thought this would be easier to handle.”

“I’m scared too, Connor.  Scared, excited… you name it, I’ve probably felt it in the last few days.  But I know something that would make this easier to handle for both of us, big bro.”

The pet name makes the hairs on the back of Connor’s neck stand up straight. “I’m listening, baby boy.”

“Are you done shaving yet?”  Travis is already taking hold of Connor’s rapidly hardening cock, stroking him until precome starts to drip.

“As done as I’m going to get, I think.”  Connor’s voice comes out way, way quieter than he intended, his senses scrambled by Travis’s full attention and close proximity.

“Good,” Travis murmurs, pressing another kiss to Connor’s lips and having him lean against the sink.  “Because I’m not about to let him have all of me, no matter how hard he goes.”

Travis’s mouth is hot, wet, and  _ good  _ around Connor’s cock, taking him all the way down his throat until Travis’s nose is flush with his skin, his tongue and throat muscles working pure magic around him.  Connor’s fingers twist in Travis’s hair, messing up his coif because holy fucking  _ shit  _ he’s completely buried in Travis’s mouth right now, and Travis is taking it like a fucking  _ champ. _

When Travis comes up for air, lips and chin smeared with spit and precome, he licks and kisses up the side of Connor’s dick, worshiping him like it’s all he’s got a purpose for.  “Want you to come in my mouth, Connor, so that when he kisses me it’s  _ you  _ who he tastes.”  Travis licks the vein on the underside of Travis’s shaft, nuzzling his balls as well.  “Because I don’t fucking belong to anyone but  _ you. _ ”

Connor really can’t help the sudden, sharp drop in his stomach as his orgasm tears through him, barely getting his cock back into Travis’s mouth.  Travis sucks him greedily, milking every last drop out until he leans back, palming his own bulge with a deeply satisfied look on his face.

“Better now?”  Travis is still pumping his cock, keeping him hard and ready; he knows by now that Connor’s first orgasm - especially when it’s one of those good, long, slow fucks - is just the start, and that he can indeed blow again.

“Fuck,  _ baby boy. _ ”  Connor’s doubts have been thoroughly, wonderfully smashed, and he grabs Travis and pulls him into a deep, spunk-heavy kiss.  He reaches down and cups Travis’s ass, knowing he just shifted the plug in him when Travis moans and ruts against his thigh.

“Fucking right, Connor,  _ your  _ baby boy, and no one else’s.”  Travis has that wild,  _ hungry  _ look in his eyes now, and Connor sincerely hopes that Drew’s close by - because if not, they’re starting without him.

There’s a knock at the front door, and Connor lets Travis go so he can greet him.

He styles his hair as fast as he can and runs to the bedroom, finding his favorite black Henley, still warm from the dryer.  He tugs on his Saxx boxer briefs, tucking his still mostly hard cock down and to the right. He has to decide fast between shorts and jeans, opting for the blue jeans that Travis says makes his bulge look ten times bigger than normal.

Seeing as how it’s all about to come off soon anyway, Connor forgoes a belt and steps out, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror at his dresser; he’s still red-faced from the blowjob Travis just gave him but hell, they’re all soon going to be looking the same anyway.

He steps out of the bedroom, taking one last look around to make sure that everything they need is in place.  Lube, condoms (for Drew, not for Connor - Travis was insistent on him fucking him raw, because he  _ can _ ) and a sage candle burning in the corner, already purifying the air of the come-and-sweat fragrance that seems to never quite go away.

When Connor enters the kitchen, Drew’s leaning against the door frame with a beer already in hand, laughing at whatever it is that Travis just said.  He looks  _ good,  _ in his well-worn black leather jacket and low slung jeans, the hem of his t-shirt riding up every couple of seconds to show just a hint of belly and treasure trail.  Objectively, Drew is a very handsome guy, with his winning smile and short blonde hair.

To Connor, of course, no one is ever going to be as good looking as Travis.

“Want a beer, babe?”  Travis reaches for Connor and kisses him, smiling into it.  Connor lets his hand pass possessively over Travis’s stomach as he moves past him, saying “nah, I’m good - think I want to be fully alert for what we’re about to do to you, Travis.”

“Uh, speaking of - what exactly  _ are  _ we doing?”  Drew’s eyes are burning with curiosity, and Connor lets him stew for a second while he fills up a glass of water.

“You wanna tell him, Trav?”

Better for him to articulate it, seeing as this was all his idea in the first place.  Well, that and Travis gets this beautiful, optimistic look on his face when he talks about it, like it’s the best idea anyone has ever had about  _ anything. _

“Probably against my better judgment, but I want to get double penetrated.  By the two of you, obviously.”

Drew pauses with his beer halfway to his mouth, catching Connor’s eyes.  “Did he just…”

“Yeah, he did.”  Connor puts his arm around Travis’s waist and slips his thumb under Travis’s shirt to rub his hip.  “We’ve already done the research too, and he knows what he’s in for - theoretically.”

“Gotta respect that kind of ambition, but Travis, I’m… are you sure?  I mean, I’m probably close to Connor’s size, if not the same.”

Travis gets this greedy look in his eyes, and Connor laughs as he nuzzles his temple.  “Shouldn’t have said that, Drew.”

“Hey, it’s his ass, not mine.  I mean, if you’re down, I’m down, I just don’t want to hurt anyone.”  Drew drains the rest of his beer and tugs at the front of his jeans - both of them look, and alright, Connor’s curiosity is piqued as well.  He’s only ever beheld his own cock and Travis’s - naked guys in myriad locker rooms over the years don’t really count, because before Travis, Connor could have cared less.

“The two of you are pretty serious, huh?”  Drew sets his empty bottle aside and casts a long, slow look over the two of them, making Connor feel the heat starting to rise in his cheeks again.  Being checked out by Travis is one thing but when it’s someone else showing not only interest but intent, it’s… different.

“Yeah, we are.  But this stays in this house, and at no point during are you going to get away with either disrespect either Travis or myself.  Travis is the one calling the shots here, alright?”

Drew puts up his hands in surrender.  “I would expect nothing less, guys, really.  I know I’m just a special guest tonight, don’t worry.”  He relaxes again, and puts the smile back on his face. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to enjoy it as much as I can.”

Travis nods, shifting against Connor in such a way that tells him he’s starting to get hard.  “Then why don’t we get to enjoying?” He reaches out and takes Drew by the hand, leading him to their bedroom with Connor bringing up the rear.  Drew’s ass looks damned good in his jeans, and Connor reaches out to cup and squeeze just as they’re entering the bedroom.

“Kiss him, big bro.”  Travis is pulling them towards the bed, pushing them down so that they’re both on their backs.  Drew leans over and cups Connor’s face, his lips soft and warm and startlingly different from Travis’s.  Travis has a salt-and-wildness to him, just like the Eastern North Carolina land he comes from. Drew’s like a sunset, a beach boy from one county down, relaxed and inviting like summer waves.  Connor sinks into it, his right hand on top of Travis’s head as he starts to get their jeans off and their cocks free.

“Think you should treat our guest first, baby boy.”  Connor turns his head just enough to watch Travis slide Drew’s boxer briefs off to reveal his cock, long, thick, and cut just like Connor, already dripping with precome.  His pubes are natural, and Connor’s breath leaves him when Travis licks his lips and buries his nose in them, kissing up to Drew’s left hip, tracing patterns along the cut of his abs and then back again.

“Aw, you guys.”  Drew kisses Connor again, moaning when Travis’s mouth closes over the head of his cock and sucks, sinking halfway down before stopping.  Travis keeps his left hand busy on Connor’s cock, jerking him long and slow, timing it with the bob of his head on Drew.

“Fuck, that’s it Travis, get his cock nice and wet for you.”  Connor sits up to take his shirt off, tossing it to the floor and watching Drew do the same.  Drew’s got a  _ fantastic  _ body, not all that different from Travis’s ropey, lanky build, maybe a little more broad in the chest and shoulders.  Connor runs his hand over his chest and abs, pausing to play with his nipples along the way. Drew moans, murmuring  _ do it again  _ and fuck, yeah, Connor will, egged on by the sound of Travis’s greedy, wet mouth.

“Your turn, big bro.”  Travis pauses long enough to strip fast, leaving on his jockstrap before licking Connor’s dick up from his balls.  Connor’s toes curl as Travis swallows him, biting down on Drew’s bottom lip.

“Your boy’s got a hell of a mouth on him, Connor.”  Drew turns on his side, throwing his leg over on Connor’s, kissing him with a hunger that makes Connor’s heart start to race even faster, knowing that Drew can taste his own come still in his mouth - the come that Travis put there.

“Don’t think I’m going to stop enjoying it, either.”

Travis climbs up on the bed and settles himself over Drew, pinning his arms above his head and kissing him with the same intensity he showed Connor earlier.  Connor moans, rutting his spit-wet cock against Travis’s, stuck out the left side of his jock and leaking precome all over Drew’s belly.

“So fucking hot, baby boy.”  Connor gets up and gets behind Travis, kissing down his spine until his face is level with Travis’s ass.  The plug is still firmly inside him, his body as ready as it’s ever going to get. Connor puts a hand in the small of Travis’s back to steady him, pulling it out slowly and listening to the groan of half relief, half disappointment of no longer being full from Travis.

“This means you’re gonna stuff me, right?”  Travis sounds eager, and Connor would  _ hate  _ to disappoint him.  Really wouldn’t be fair to either one of them.

“Damn right it does.”  Connor rubs his middle and index fingers over Travis’s gaping hole, pink and wet with lube.  Connor licks over it once and then gets up, feeling his nerves  _ humming  _ with anticipation.  Travis keeps Drew’s mouth occupied with his own, but watching Connor get a condom and lube.

Drew holds his breath as Connor breaks open the Magnum and rolls it down his shaft, giving his balls a quick tug when he’s finished.  Travis is already starting to rub himself back on Drew’s cock, waiting until Connor has lubed both of them up some more, enough that it drips down Drew’s balls when he’s finished.

The way things are shaping up, Travis is going to need  _ a lot. _

“Guide him in, Connor.”  Travis sinks back onto Drew’s cock slowly, giving Connor a full spectator’s view of Travis’s body as he takes Drew to the hilt.  It’s really,  _ stupidly  _ hot, watching Travis get filled up like that.  Yeah they’ve done reverse cowboy a lot but to be able to just  _ watch  _ for a second - Connor has to get a hand around the base of his dick to stave off the sudden, intense rush of arousal that just surged below his gut.

“Fuck… Fuck, Drew, you’re  _ big. _ ”  Travis has his hands planted firmly on Drew’s chest, holding himself steady as he starts to rock his hips, testing out how Drew feels inside him.  “Christ, that’s…”

“Feel good, baby boy?”  Connor gets behind Travis and wraps an arm around him, his right hand going to Travis’s cock to stroke him.  “Bet it fucking does.” Connor nips at his neck and ears as Travis starts to ride him, moaning at the double edge of stimulation he’s getting.

“God, fuck, Travis, that’s fucking  _ hot. _ ”  Drew’s holding Travis by the hips, guiding him this way and that, helping him adjust to take as much of his as possible.  “Lucky fucking bastard, Connor, I swear.”

“Goddamn right I am.”  Connor turns Travis’s head and kisses him hard and dirty, letting Drew see their tongues against each other.  He swallows down the little moans Travis lets out every time he goes back down on Drew’s thick cock, each one sweeter than the last.

“Yeah, that’s it Travis, get yourself nice and open for us.  Christ, swear that hole is gonna look so fuckin’ pretty when we’re done with you.”  Connor slips his hand between himself and Travis, feeling his hole where Travis is progressively getting more and more open.

“Feels so, so good, big bro.”  Travis has sweat dripping down his spine now, and his jockstrap is starting to get crooked too.  Connor slides back down to lick Drew’s balls, tasting the musk of his own body mixed with Travis’s.  God, there’s so much testosterone and sweat permeating the air that Connor feels like he could get high just off of inhaling it - instead he settles for sucking on each of Drew’s balls in turn, giving him just a little more feeling, a little more reason to come so fucking hard he’ll remember this for the rest of his life.

Travis finally stops, his shoulders heaving with breath as he looks over his shoulder at Connor.  He’s got this uninhibited, almost high look in his eyes, one that both warms and chills Connor right down to the bone.  Travis is in a fragile, special headspace right now, and Connor’s not going to do  _ anything  _ to ruin it for him.

“Do it, Connor, finish filling me up, please.   _ Please,  _ big bro.”

Connor has to kiss Travis deep to keep himself from flying apart as he slowly,  _ finally  _ pushes into Travis’s body, right on top of Drew.  Tears leak from the corners of Travis’s eyes, his teeth sunk hard into Connor’s bottom lip until he tastes blood.  It feels like entering Travis takes an eternity, bright and burning and  _ incredible. _

“I… fuck, I…”  Travis’s voice breaks, face shoved into Drew’s shoulder, panting for breath.  Drew’s moving just a little bit, rocking his hips to give Travis something other than the overwhelming sensation of fullness.  Connor’s stomach swoops because he can feel Drew’s cock move just as much as Travis can, smooth and hot and enormous feeling against his own.

_ Fuck. _

“Hold on, baby boy.”  Connor gives the back of his neck as reassuring of a kiss as he can manage and starts to fuck him, competing with Drew to see who can do it harder.  Connor’s got the advantage of leverage but Drew can press up  _ and  _ in, fucking Travis every time Connor pulls back.  It feels like it shouldn’t work, that everything is too hot, too close together to be able to function - but it does, and Travis, beautiful and literally  _ crying  _ with overwhelming pleasure, takes them like a champ.  He kisses them both, bending as much as his body will allow - but Connor understands that he can’t do much, as caught up in getting fucked double as he is.  Fuck, Connor’s suspended his belief for now, operating on pure physical instinct, fucking Travis as hard as he possibly can and trying his hardest to hold on to both of them.

“I…. fuck, Connor, Connor I’m gonna  _ fucking _ -”  

Connor buries his face in Travis’s back, feeling him contract and explode around them, moaning and begging at the top of his lungs.  It sets Connor off right behind him, flooding Travis’s hole so that it leaks back out and makes even more of a fucking mess, his brain and vision scrambled by the tight, lightning-hot slide of Drew’s cock against his own, dragging his climax out until he knocks into Travis and flattens him against Drew.

Drew’s still inside Travis when his orgasm hits, tangling his legs with Connor’s and Travis’s, a massive, sweating pile of muscles, come, and overloaded nerves.  Connor has to keep his eyes closed until his heart stops racing, breathing for both he and Travis.

He pulls out while Travis is still in the aftershocks, taking Drew and the rest of his load with him.  Travis’s hole is a fucking wreck, dark pink and stretched with dripping come.

“I… I need to.. go and get a… yeah.”  Connor uneasily gets to his feet and stumbles to the bathroom, splashing  his face in the sink to calm himself down, wetting two cloths with hot water before making his way back to the bedroom.

Travis has rolled off of Drew, his right arm thrown over his eyes, shaking with the flood of endorphins and other chemicals coursing through his system.  Drew’s sitting on the edge of the bed, breathing heavy with his own recovery.

“Hey, Drew.”  Connor hands him a washcloth and rubs his shoulder, far more concerned about Travis at the moment.  Connor gets lies down next to him and pulls Travis to his body, his touch as gentle as he can possibly make it as he cleans him as best he can.

“You did so, so good, baby boy.”  Connor’s emotions are fucked up on a whole different level right now, his brain still trying to comprehend what they all just experienced.  “So fucking  _ proud _ of you.”

Travis manages a smile, trying to reach and gets his arm around Connor.  “You’re the one who listened to my crazy fantasy in the first place.”

“What can I say, I have a soft spot for indulging you.”  Connor gets them both to sit up, leaning into Travis’s body.  “Think this might be the best I can do for now, though.”

“You hear me complaining?”

Drew gets up and rubs the back of his neck while scanning the floor for his clothes.  “Uh, do you guys mind if I uh…” He hitches his thumb towards the door, probably feeling just as awkward as he possibly can right now.  Travis reaches a hand out for him and Drew comes back, sitting down so that Travis can hug him tightly.

“You’re a _hell_ of a lot of fun, Drew, and I don’t think we could have picked someone better - so thank you, seriously.”  Travis kisses him, grateful and happy. “Please don’t let us be your only guys, okay? Because you’re good at it, and you taste amazing.”  
Drew laughs, looking expectantly at Connor for a kiss, and getting one.  “I don’t think you will be, I promise. After that, I uh... have a whole lot of new perspective.”  He gets up and hands Connor his washcloth, finding his clothes where Travis more or less tore them from his body.  “I’ll see myself out, if that’s okay.”

“See you at the restaurant, Drew.”

As soon as he’s got his socks on, Drew waves and leaves them alone, still snuggled up and sweating.

“So…”  Connor doesn’t particularly want to let go of Travis right now, but biological needs are going to force him to soon. 

“So I think that was… hot. And awesome.”  Travis kisses Connor’s neck, blissed out and happy.  “And I think my ass is going to hurt for the next ten years.”

“Your courage is admirable and for that, I’m going to get us a bath ready.  A real, hot, bath, and I don’t care if Kellan is in it right now or not.”

Travis snorts a laugh and lets Connor pull him up off the bed.  “Think we should ask together, let him see me in my worn out state?”

“He’s certainly seen enough of the both of us that it shouldn’t come as a shock.” It’s true enough - four guys all living in the same house, all of which seem to have an aversion to clothing after a certain hour of day, yeah, Connor’s seen both Grant  _ and  _ Kellan naked.  More than once, often together, because apparently rules don’t exist when it comes to fucking on the couch with other people home.

“To the jacuzzi, then.”

Kellan isn’t  _ that  _ mad about it, really.

But he does sit on the toilet and ask a lot of very personal, intimate questions about the experience.

So far as a penance is concerned, Connor figures it isn’t all that bad of a trade for bubbles and Travis’s warm, relaxed body in his arms.

And with luck, Connor’s going to get to have this for the rest of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

Connor doesn’t think he could be sweating more if he tried.

On top of it being hot as fuck outside (as May in North Carolina always is) the AC is on the fritz and their landlord couldn’t be assed to come out and take a look at it today - which has just put Connor even more on edge than he already is.  He’s wearing his best polo and jeans, trying his best to not sweat through it if he can help it.

It’s been one year since he first kissed Travis.

Not that first time in Connor’s old apartment, but a year to the day since he leaned over, put his arm around Travis’s shoulders, and kissed him because he just couldn’t fucking help himself.

365 days later, and Connor still can’t get over the thrill that races down his spine every time their lips touch.

Travis should be home soon, having gone out for a while with Kellan - just the two of them.  Grant is at work, so Connor’s had the house to himself for the last three or so hours, plenty of time to get his plan together and suffer through a whole lot of anxiety in the meantime.

One year to the day, and he’s going to ask Travis to marry him.

He still has to bite his tongue when he thinks about it, or some indescribably un-manly noises are going to come out of his mouth.  They’re still not done with school (they won’t be the only seniors he knows having to take an extra semester, but hey, that’s alright) and he definitely doesn’t have a ring.  Not that he’d really thought all that much about it, because rent and food and beer are all a whole lot more useful things to invest his money in. Hell, Travis doesn’t really seem like a ring sort of guy.  Connor imagines that he wouldn’t even wear it that often, given that he’s now gone back to his full time summer job with the landscaping company. Connor could understand that, really - losing an engagement ring in mulch wouldn’t be fun, and Travis would probably feel even worse than Connor if he lost it.

He’s practiced in the mirror, trying to get the words “Travis, will you marry me?” out of his mouth without his throat closing up.  So far he’s gotten all of “Travis” out, which he figures doesn’t bode well for his chances - but he’s got to take it. It’s not the first time he’s tried, either.  He’d  _ almost  _ done it at Christmas, then again at New Year’s, not exactly deflected a drunk girl at Fat Tony’s on St. Patrick’s Day when she’d told them “you and your husband are so cute together” and then thought he’d get there after exams - only those have been over for a week now, neither of them are taking summer courses this time, and Connor’s started looking at jobs for his degree.  Doesn’t mean he’s working less, but every shift brings him closer to graduation and working in the field he actually wants to - just that that’s what paying the bills right now, and maybe after he’s making the money he wants,  _ then  _ he’ll get Travis a ring.

Connor has champagne ready (the girl at the grocery store had promised him that it was good, even if the price was low) in an ice bucket (borrowed from Clay, who is the bro-est bro to ever bro and swore up and down to not say a word, yes, especially to Asher) and fresh strawberries ready to be dipped in the champagne.  On the surface, it’s a nice refreshment for a hot-as-balls afternoon.

He double checks his phone to make sure that Kellan did indeed confirm to let them have the house to themselves for a while.  It’s about time he hung out with the guys across the road for a while anyway, and for whatever reason he and James have the deepest rapport over law and legal procedure.  Maybe it’s because they’re both pre-law majors, maybe they just like reading nerdy books and then talking about them - Connor has  _ never  _ developed that close of a bond with anyone in his major.

Connor goes and pisses for the fifth time in an hour, then goes and sits back down on the couch, wondering if he should take a sip of the champagne just to make sure it doesn’t completely suck.  Not that he’s had enough champagne in his life for a decent comparison, but he probably wouldn’t be able to distinguish any taste in it anyway.

“Connor, get it fucking together.”  He takes a deep breath, gets a piece of ice out of the bucket, double checks that the wine glasses are clean(which are Grant’s - the guy actually can tell the difference between a cabernet and a merlot, and also explain  _ why  _ they are what they are, the little showoff) and rubs the ice over the back of his neck until it’s melted away, and feeling none the cooler for his effort.

He hears laughing and the tread of footsteps on the front porch - two sets of feet, and the laughter belongs to Travis.  He debates whether he should sit or stand, opting to walk to the door to sweep Travis up in a kiss. He’s halfway there when Travis walks through - alone - and is already smiling at Connor when they embrace.

“Missed you,” Travis tells him, following with a soft kiss.  “What have you been up to?”

“Uh… stuff.”  Connor tugs him towards the couch and ends up with Travis sitting in his lap, still kissing him very couple of seconds, light, teasing kisses that could turn into something deeper if either of them wanted it - only Connor doesn’t want to get too lost in them for fear of his courage slipping even further.  “Nothing exciting, I promise.”

“I wouldn’t call champagne and strawberries nothing.”  Travis nuzzles Connor’s neck, then kisses him behind the ear.  “If you’re trying to seduce me, then it’s working.”

Connor gulps, trying to figure out how to get those five words out of his mouth and into the conversation.  “Well… something like that.” He leans forward and uncorks the champagne, pouring both halfway full before handing one to Travis. He watches Travis more than he sips his own, waiting to see his impression.

“This is good, Connor.  Want a strawberry?”

Dipping it in champagne before placing the top half in his mouth, Travis leans in like he’s going to kiss Connor, their lips just barely touching as Connor bites it in half and savors; their juicy, plump, and for whatever reason that little brush of their lips has gotten him almost inexplicably hard.  He knows Travis can feel it, too, and he moans when Travis feeds him a second strawberry in the exact same fashion.

“Either you’re nervous about something, or you’re getting sick, because you haven’t stopped sweating and wiggling since we sat down.”  Travis snuggles a little closer and puts his head on Connor’s shoulder, stroking his face. “What’s up, babe?”

Connor lets out a long, slow breath and takes another sip of his champagne, letting the bubbly warmth bolster him.  “I’ve just been thinking, a lot.”

“About?”

Connor licks his lips, tasting the last few drops of champagne still there.  “The future. Us. What us and future might have in common, and… all that.”

Travis is very, very quiet, and for a second all Connor can hear is his own heartbeat and Rudy snoring over by the television.  “Go on.”

Connor looks at him, resting their foreheads together.  “And every time I start to think, Travis… there’s not a single version of it that you aren’t in.  I don’t want a life where you  _ aren’t  _ there, and… God, fuck it, Travis, I want to marry you,  _ be  _ with you, build… build my  _ life  _ with you.” 

Connor can barely hear his own voice, having gotten progressively more unstable with every word.  His mouth tastes dry and almost sour, swallowing against the tide of emotion and nerves that’s come up to the back of his throat.

Travis is still for a moment, looking at Connor with so, so much hope and happiness and  _  adoration  _ in his eyes that it makes Connor almost want to shy away from it.  “Think we’ve already started, don’t you?”

Connor hiccups when Travis kisses him, holding his face and straddling his lap, tongue sliding in against Connor’s and making him  _ want,  _ tears dripping from his closed eyes as relief, complete and overwhelming, washes over him in a tidal wave.

Travis’s voice is just loud enough for Connor to hear, soft but clear.  “I want that too, Connor. I can’t… God, I can’t think of any greater honor or desire than to be your husband.”

_ Husband. _

Connor growls, flipping Travis over onto his back and making Rudy sit up to check the situation out.  “Yeah, Travis, your  _ husband.   _ I… I’m gonna be your fucking  _ husband. _ ”  He licks into Travis’s mouth, swallowing down the soft, happy moan that he lets out.  It’s intoxicating, the very idea of getting to be Travis’s, and  _ only  _ Travis’s, and that it makes him only want Travis even more.

“Tell me what you want, Connor.”  Travis bares his neck, and Connor goes for it, kissing and sucking light bruises up the column of his throat and up to his ear.

“You, Travis.  Just you.”

And it’s the truth, too.

“I can give that to you, Connor - I always will.”

By the time they finish, the champagne has gone flat and the strawberries are warm, but hey, Connor’s not going to call it a loss.

___

 

_ Four years later _

 

Connor hears the dryer chime from across the hallway right as he steps out of the shower and into a warm towel, telling him that his little plan is coming together right on time.

He stops to look at himself in the mirror after he finishes drying, his shave job from yesterday still holding.  He’s got just enough scruff to know that it’s going to feel fucking  _ awesome  _ between his husband’s legs when he gets home.  God, he’s half hard just thinking about it, thankfully having moved from “stupidly horny” to just “horny.”  That had been directly Travis’s fault, waking him up by degrees that morning with soft kisses and a hand around his morning wood, and then the second Connor was awake enough to be aware of it, his lips teasing along his shaft and balls.  Travis hadn’t given all of himself over, oh no - his husband had wanted to  _ tease,  _ and leave Connor wanting more because he knew he’d be gone for most of the day.  Today is Coach Medtner’s official retirement cum seventieth birthday party, and Travis had been more or less responsible for the whole thing - which means Connor had a good long time to put together a plan for when he gets home.

 Three years of marriage hasn’t exactly slowed down their desire for each other - hell, ever since they slipped those rings onto each other’s fingers (in Sean’s beautiful garden, no less, just the same as James and Asher and Grant and Kellan did) it’s like they’re magically connected to their libidos, and Connor can’t think of a time since that he  _ hasn’t  _ been in a post-orgasmic haze.

Okay, maybe it’s not continual, but it’s close.  Connor’s not complaining, and Travis certainly isn’t either.

He finishes drying off and hangs his towel back up, finger combing his hair and deciding against any product - it’s not like it’s going to stay neat for long.  He plucks his jock from the towel rack and slips it on, appreciating the extra little bump it gives to his bulge, along with the red and white trim along the band.  Each strap cups and hugs his ass like it was tailored to him, and he stops to admire his back and shoulders for just a moment before he crosses the hall to the wash closet.  He holds their bedding to his face, inhaling the clean, warm scent before scooping it all up in his arms and going down the hall to their bedroom.

The king-sized bed that he and Travis had given each other to the first time dominates the room, with Travis’s dresser on the left and Connor’s on the right.  Whenever they move out of this apartment (someday) it’s going to be a hell of a pain to move but it’s so fucking comfortable and filled with memories that Connor wasn’t about to give it up. He fluffs out the sheets a couple times before making the bed, wondering just  _ why  _ he washed them when he knows good and well that the second Travis is home, the first thing he’s going to do is toss him down on the bed and proceed to ravish him.

His cock hardens again, and Connor has to adjust so that it’s sticking up to the left.  He sets their pillows in place and goes to his nightstand, pulling out the restraints Travis had presented to him with a hopeful smile on his last birthday.  They don’t get a lot of mileage - it requires them being in a certain mood, and time - but when they do come out, it’s mindblowing every fucking time.

Travis’s body looks so goddamn hot when he’s spread out for Connor, his pecs popped and the long veins of his forearms standing out in beautiful relief against his skin.  Connor ties them to the bedposts, deciding to leave the ones for his feet in the drawer. He’s going to allow him  _ some  _ movement, after all, and for what Connor has in mind, Travis is going to want the wiggle room.

One final touch is the blindfold, black silk that somehow manages to reflect some of the late afternoon sunlight coming through the window.  He coils it neatly and sets it on Travis’s pillow, already picturing his face when Connor secures it around his eyes.

The excited patter of dog feet coming from the living room tells Connor that Travis is walking in right now, and he has to stop himself from running out in much the same manner.  He’s already worked at establishing a mood, leaving a couple of sage candles burning in the kitchen and hallway to carry Travis towards him.

Rudy and Sprite proceed Travis to the bedroom, surrounding him like a couple of benevolent, furry sharks.  “Hey, I thought…  _ whoa. _ ”

Connor saunters towards him, pulling Travis to him by the front of his shirt and bending him backwards with a deep, tongue-heavy kiss.  Travis kisses back immediately, running his hands over Connor’s naked back and shoulders.  _ God  _ Travis tastes good, like beer and party sweat and his workout from yesterday, and underneath it all his trademark earthiness, like he’s put together directly from the Pitt County soil currently underneath their building.

“Take your clothes off, baby boy.” Connor steps back long enough to watch Travis strip, drinking in his husband’s body as more and more skin is revealed.  Both of them have maintained the level of physical fitness they reached in college - which, for Travis being his school’s still new athletic trainer and Connor working in a PT office, it seems a shame to let themselves go when they’re encouraging others to get healthy as well.

“Like this?”  Once he’s naked, Travis turns around stretches languidly, basking in Connor’s attention.  He reaches back and spreads his cheeks, the shiny silver of his wedding band making a lovely contrast with his ass.  Connor palms himself through his jock at the sight of Travis’s pink, fuzzy hole, resisting the urge to knock Travis forward and take him right there.

“Fuckin’ perfect, baby boy - now get up on the bed for me and lie down.”

Travis does so eagerly, eying the restraints as he lays down right in the middle of the bed.  His cock is throbbing hard, with precome beaded at his slit and leaking onto his belly as he settles himself and gives Connor a look hot enough to make him fucking  _ melt. _

“Didn’t know I was gonna get tied up today, big bro” he drawls, clearly savoring the nickname that’s stuck ever since that night back in Wilmington.  “Gonna breed me? Fuck me hard and deep so I can’t walk again til next week?”

Connor gets on the bed, kissing him from his navel to his chin, interspersing them with little sucks and bites that make Travis squirm.  “What I want is to enjoy you, Travis.” He kisses him on the mouth again, not even having to look as he slips Travis’s wrists into the restraints.  “As much of you as I can, for as long as I can.”

Travis’s breath hitches when Connor reaches down between them and drags his fore and middle fingers over his hole, circling it and promising him as much as he wants - when  _ Connor  _ is ready for it.  “You just want to hear me beg, don’t you?”  There’s no heat in the words, just a whole fucking lot of desire that’s threatening to come to a boiling point already.

“If you didn’t sound so pretty when you did, baby boy, I would never bother.”  Connor pulls against the restraints, testing them to make well and truly sure that Travis isn’t going anywhere.  “Hold still.”

The blindfold is secured, and once done, Connor takes just a moment to sit back and  _ admire _ ; Travis’s body is already starting to flush pink, right on down to his abs, fingers flexing around empty air while he tries to keep his circulation going, making the muscles in his forearm move with subtle power.

“Can you see me, Travis?”

Travis licks his lips, listening to the deep cant of Connor’s voice. “Yes.”

“Good.”  Connor lowers his body and kisses across Travis’s chest, going for his right pit and licking slowly, starting in the deepest part and moving up his bicep.  Travis’s breath gets shaky as he repeats the move, and each time Connor gives him a little more tongue, picking up in intensity - and then immediately going to the left, doing the same thing and finishing with a kiss that lets Travis taste his own body.

“Oh, fuck,  _ Connor, that… that feels so fucking  _ good.”  Travis is shifting on the bed, his cock rubbing against Connor’s belly and smearing precome on his abs.  “Keep going.”

“Just relax, baby boy.”  Connor lets the kiss go and works his way down Travis’s body, giving his nipples but the briefest attention, just enough to make him draw breath sharply and leak more; Connor knows from more than one experience that too long spent there, and Travis blows his load before Connor can finish giving him what he really wants.

“You’re not making it easy, babe.”  Travis arches his hips when he feels Connor’s breath ghost over his cock, seeking warmth and heat that Connor very badly wants to focus elsewhere.  He groans when he feels Connor’s tongue against his hole, sending a shiver racing down Connor’s spine.

“Never said I was going to - now spread your legs for me, yeah, that’s it baby boy, just like that.”  Connor lifts Travis’s hips until he’s nearly folded in half, his thighs wrapped around Connor’s neck. He loves eating Travis out like this, able to get in deep with his tongue and make his spit run down Travis’s balls and off his cock.  It doesn’t take long before Travis is dripping, Connor’s saliva mixing with his precome until it’s made a trail down his body and is pooling in his chest.

“God, Connor, that… fucking… fucking, keep going, that feels so fucking good big bro, that…  _ fuckkkkk-”  _ That’s the begging that Connor was waiting to hear, the nearly broken, hoarse tone in Travis’s voice pure music to his ears.  Connor’s got him opened up, his hole slicked and the hair around it flat with spit. Connor doesn’t stop, moans and growls with growing need, torturing himself just as much as he is Travis.  The musky taste of Travis’s body hasn’t gotten any less intoxicating, either, and the longer he eats him out, the more Connor wants it.

“God,  _ Travis. _ ”  Connor lets him go and surges forward, crashing their mouths together in a kiss that lasts forever, sucking on Travis’s tongue and bottom lip until they’re both trembling with pure, raw  _ need. _

Connor’s gotten himself so worked up that he’s soaked completely through his jock, feeling the damp material rub against his cock in a way that makes him want to rub off and come just so he can think straight again.  “Gonna fuck you know, Travis, I fucking  _ promise. _ ”  Connor gets the lube from the nightstand and kisses Travis again, swallowing his gasp when the cold lube touches his hole.

“Can’t stand it anymore, big bro, I… Connor I want to fucking  _ see  _ you.”  

Connor unties the blindfold and kisses Travis hard, tongue sliding into his mouth along with two of his fingers.  Travis nearly bites through his bottom lip when Connor curls them against his prostate, pushing a single drop of come out of his cock.  It mixes with the mess on his belly, and Travis’s mouth falls open with another groan.

“So fucking beautiful, baby boy.”  Connor works him open as fast and well as he can, his desperation mounting and giving way to urgency.  “Fucking love it when you’re about to fall apart.”

Travis grits his teeth when Connor adds a third finger, fucking them in and out until Travis has pulled his legs back and he’s pulling against his restraints.  He can’t quite get enough motion to fuck himself on Connor’s fingers, and Connor doesn’t give as much as he should. He just needs to prep Travis, wants him to come when he’s buried deep inside and the sweat is rolling down his back.

“Fucking Christ you need to stop fucking teasing.”  Travis gives him a dark, heated look that goes right to Connor’s dick, and alright, yeah it’s about fucking time.  He pulls his fingers out and pulls his jock off, dropping them to the floor and getting up. He reaches back into his nightstand and brings out both his and Travis’s cock rings, soft, durable silicone ones that separate the balls from the shaft and make the both of them plump up huge.

Connor puts his on first, biting his tongue against the incredible extra pressure, everything pulled tight so that every single vein of his shaft stands out and the head flushes dark purple.  Travis licks his lips, and God, any other time Connor would feed his extra thick cock to him but not now, not when he  _ needs  _ to be inside of his husband.

“Fucking love your cock like that, big bro.”  Travis tosses his head back and sucks in a deep breath when Connor slings his cock up, getting much the same effect as Connor; it makes both of them weep precome, and Connor takes his and Travis’s to slick Travis’s hole up more.

“Know you do, baby boy - gonna fill you up so fucking  _ good. _ ”  Connor squirts lube onto his palm, wets his cock as well as he can, and then lines himself up with Travis’s body.

It’s a long, slow slide down into Travis’s body, their mouths locked in a kiss that seems to be the only thing keeping both of them from ripping apart, atom by atom.  Travis’s legs wrap around Connor’s body, pulling him in deep and close. Connor keeps himself there, moving only his hips when he starts to fuck Travis. Slow, long, steady strokes, caught up in how fucking  _ perfect  _ Travis feels around him.

“That’s it, big bro, fucking breed my ass.”  Travis’s arms are still held out against his sides, leaving Connor with the freedom to shove him up the bed until Travis’s knees are hooked over his shoulders, fucking harder and faster.

“Gonna leave you dripping, baby boy, just how you like it.”  Connor’s trying to make this last, for both him and Travis. His grip on control is getting more and more tenuous, fucking Travis with abandon, so hard that sweat flies from the mop of his blonde hair every time he slams back into him.

Travis’s throat is bared, head tossed back and moaning with every thrust of Connor’s cock into his body.  Connor can feel it, the building of his orgasm, tightening around his cock- with the cock ring on it’s even more acute, the pressure so fucking good that all it takes is one little adjustment of his hips and Travis fucking loses it, coming all over his own face and chest without a hand on him.  Connor tips over the edge with him, gripping Travis’s legs, hips, shoulders, anything to steady himself until it finally stops, leaving both of them wrecked and soaked with sweat.

Neither one of them says a word as Connor pulls out and rolls over onto his side, willing the stars exploding behind his eyes to stop.  He needs to untie Travis, get a cloth, a bottle of water, and then work on putting himself together.

“I… Jesus fucking  _ Christ,  _ Connor…”  Travis manages to reach far enough to touch Connor’s shoulder, bringing him out of his haze.  “Can you let me go now?”

Connor sits up, shaking and feeling dry behind his tongue.  “Yeah, shit, sorry, baby.” Connor unties him as quickly as he can, massaging Travis’s wrists and forearms until the blood has returned to his fingers.  “I… I guess I was just in the mood for it today.”

“Tying me up and fucking me senseless?  Yeah, I’m  _ really  _ mad at you about that.”  Travis reaches down and takes his cock ring off, laying it aside and squeezing the last few drops of come out of himself.  “Looks like I need to spend more afternoons away, don’t I?”

“So long as you come back eventually.”  Connor climbs over him on his way to get a cloth, kissing his husband with tenderness.  “Don’t move, I’ll be back in a second.”

“Nice of you to assume that I  _ can. _ ”  Travis smacks Connor’s ass as he leaves the bed, and when Connor checks himself in the mirror, there’s a nice red print on his left cheek.  He rubs it, smiling to himself, and comes back with a washcloth, only to find Travis enjoying the hell out of the mess on his body.

“I brought this for a reason, you pig.”  Connor grins and straddles Travis’s thighs, starting with cleaning up around his pubes.  “And besides, we don’t have all afternoon to laze around - Corinne’s coming home tonight and I promised her I’d be there this time.”

“Just when I thought we’d get to cuddle for at least a  _ few  _ minutes.”  Travis brings Connor down for a kiss as he’s wiped down, and it’s enough to make Connor hunger for more.  “But I guess family comes first, doesn’t it?”

“Well, why don’t I entice you with this: the race doesn’t start til after dinner, and there’s absolutely no reason we can’t watch it in the den while we digest on that nice, big comfy sofa, while also basking in the knowledge that you’re about to walk through the door with my come leaking out of your ass.”

Travis laughs, smiling into another kiss.  “Your casual mix of the domestic and filthy really,  _ really  _ makes me want to keep you forever.”

“Damn, and here I was thinking it’s because I finally mastered Grant’s chili recipe.”  Connor cups the back of Travis’s head and opens his mouth to Travis’s tongue, willing himself to not get too lost in it.

“Aw, babe - you know it’s more than that.”

Connor figures that so long as he keeps loving Travis like this - softly and tenderly - then he figures they’ve got a pretty good of lasting a really, really long time.


End file.
